Sorrow and Joy
by Rend
Summary: Set after the end of Endless Waltz where all the Gundam pilots go their seperate ways, and Heero disappears. Plagued with regret and guilt, can he find redemption? Also has some 1xR, 4xD.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st Gundam Wing fic, and 3rd fanfiction story, it is based after the End of Endless Waltz where all the pilots go their seperate ways, Trowa back to the circus, Duo with Hilde probably running a salvage company, Quatre running his company, Wu-Fei a preventer Relena continues as a member of the Earth sphere and Heero disappears somewhere. I got the idea for this after watching Advent Children for like the millionth time, then i watched the special edition of Endless Waltz and(possible spoilers) i remembered the speach Heero gave Wu-Fei when they were fighting and i realize Heero regrets killing people and that's where this story is based on so now on with the story, please tell me what you think 

Sorrow and Joy

Chapter 1: Suffering

The sound of a loud eruption was heard at the top floor of a two-story house caught on fire. Right before the flames engulfed the entire floor, a single figure jumped out from the window and rolled on the ground before standing up.

"Shit!" The male figure said softly with little resentment in his voice.

It was the night cycle in the space colony, and there were other houses beside the one that was now on fire, the man could see the lights coming on in the other houses as their residents awoke to see what the disturbance was.

'I have to get out of here' the male figure thought as he disappeared down the darkened street. He soon found his was to a darkened alley way with only a single flickering light and a dumpster at the entrance. As he went under the light his attributes could be clearly seen. He stood approximately five feet eight inches, he had a solid well defined build, his eyes were deep blue and his dark brown his was long and unruly with it's dark bangs falling in front his face. He wore dark blue jeans that were not to baggy and a green sleeveless t-shirt, he had black sneakers and also wore a long sleeve black jacket. The boy didn't appear to be very old, probably in his late teens.

As he leant up to the concrete wall with the flickering light above it he took out his portable vid-phone, it was small and shaped like a C, it fitted in his palm. He held if firmly with one hand and pressed the only button located at the center of the C, immediately a small holographic screen came up.

"Dial Heaven," He said in a calm voice.

Immediately as he said those words the outline of a man came up, he could barely be seem as there was no light on his side but it was clear that it was a man.

"It's done, you should have enough evidence to convict Erobern Sie," He said calmly.

"Well done Heero, mission completed," The man replied in calm aristocratic voice.

"This wasn't a mission, it was a favor," He quickly protested, "I'm done with that business."

"Oh yes of course, I meant no disrespect," The stranger quickly apologized, "I've already forwarded the money to your account."

"Then I guess we're finished," Heero said calmly.

"Wait, there's one more thing, I have a present for you, consider it thanks for all you've you're the only person I spoken to in nearly five years." The darkened figured replied.

"Alright," Heero said not wanting to fight, he has had enough of that in his short life, "By the castle?"

He could see the figure nod, then the communication was terminated, the holographic screen vanished and he put the vid-phone into his jacket. As he did that he pulled out a small golden crucifix no bigger than the size of his palm, it was attached to a brown lace, he placed it around his neck, then looked at the crucifix, his eyes filled with sorrow and remorse, he released it and it fell onto his chest, his gaze then shifted to the fake night sky of the colonies, he could hear the comments of the colony citizens in the distance as they gathered around the burning building, but his sad and sorrowful expression only got worse, as one could clearly see the suffering he was enduring through his eyes.

November 31st AC 199, two days later.

A young light brown haired woman came into an elegant office; she sat on a large executive leather chair behind a glass desk. The woman now nineteen years of age had certainly filled out from her girlish figure, she stood approximately five feet four inches, with a slender build, a developed womanly features, she had violet coloured eyes and everything movement she made was filled with a certain grace. The office it self was very large, it had it's own personal seating area which consisted of a couch set around a small coffee table that was to the side of the desk, paintings hung on the walls, there were plants at the corners of the office, in front the desk there were two more chairs, and on top the desk were a glass monitor of a computer, her assistant Dorothy had told her to get one of the new models and this was it, it only consisted of a thin sheet of glass connected to a stand, for support and a touch sensitive keyboard. The girl stretched in her luxurious chair. She was dressed in a matching suit, a navy blue jacket, with a white t-shirt beneath it and a navy blue skirt stopping short of her knees, she also had on stockings and white high heeled shoes.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" A voice came from the front of the office as the two large red wooded door opened and a long blond haired woman entered, she was dressed in a one piece white dress, with a small necklace around her neck and white sandals.

"Dorothy are you going somewhere?" The behind the desk asked.

"Miss Relena don't tell me you've forgotten," Dorothy asked rhetorically for she knew her friend had indeed forgotten.

"Well since your schedule is free for the next few weeks, plus we have to prepare for the Christmas party," Dorothy said as she smiled.

"Oh course, how could I have been so forgetful," Relena said as she stood up, "By the way Dorothy, can you see if you Quatre can get the other Gundam pilots to attend?" Relena knew that there was chemistry between both Quatre and Dorothy, anyone would have recognized it if they spend time around the two, whenever they went to space they were always together, spending as much time as possible, but neither of them had tried nothing to start a relationship, perhaps they thought the long distance relationship won't work out.

"Okay, I'll ask him about it," She replied then turned to leave "Come on if we only have two weeks off." Then she faded out as she went out the door.

Relena took up her purse and carefully took out a small framed picture of a boy looking over his shoulder, he was very young with wild untamed hair and deep blue eyes. She held the picture close to her heart and closed her eyes.

"Please, hopefully one of them will know where you are," She muttered but that was not the only reason she wanted to meet them, certainly it was her first priority but also she wanted to personally meet them, she had gotten to know Quatre from when he stayed in Cinq, plus from her dealing with the colonies, as he was now not only a colony representative but head of prestigious firm that was responsible for mining natural resource satellites, the others she had barely ever met, she had seen Duo once, never Trowa and Wu-fei who despite being a Preventer avoided her, but she wanted desperately to meet the warriors who fought so hard to make her ideals come to pass.

She placed the picture on her desk and went to look out the window directly opposite her desk. It was probably two years ago she was looking up at the sky, at a public conference right after the Mariemaia incident, she was on top of the podium with the President of the Earth Sphere along with a few other important ministers, they were all old men and she was the only female there, she was looking up at the sky at that time thinking the same thing she was thinking now, when was the next time she would see him again or if she would ever see him again, but soon after looking up at the clear blue tranquil sky with only a few white clouds barely visible, she quickly tossed the 'if' part away, she knew she would see him again, some day, some how, some where, and then she would confess her feelings for him, she herself was unsure of her feelings, she only knew he was always on her mind, she was always thinking where he was now or what he was doing, every time she thought of him a smile would come to her pink lips and she would suddenly be invigorated with a new found strength. She turned her gaze from the sky with a sad expression on her face and followed Dorothy out the door.

Heero walked through the darkened corridor of the castle, he was several feet underground. There were torches on both sides of the wall every few feet casting his shadows on the wall that seemed to go up forever as they faded into darkness, as he passed them. He thought back on Erobern Sie, an elite group formed by the former President of the Earth Sphere, after the Mariemaia incident, they were supposed to officially be a part of Preventer but they didn't report to the Preventer commander, they would report directly to the President himself, but in truth the group functioned similarly to OZ or the White Fang, ruthless executing anyone they though was the enemy, after two years of struggling he had successfully bested them and had the information to convict them.

He reached the end of the corridor to large metal door, with a black panel next to it. He put his had on the panel then three glowing energy circles came up from the floor each one of different size, the smallest red, the middle one green and the largest blue, as they reached the top of him they faded back into the ground.

"Scan complete, registered Heero Yuy," A female voice said, then the door opened.

Heero walked into an extremely poorly lit library. The corridor was bad but this place would be pitch black except for the two torches on two pillars at the northern end of the room right before the staircase. There were shelves of books placed along the wall but they were covered in darkness. He approached the silhouette of a male figure on the staircase but couldn't make it out as the darkness clung to him like skin to flesh, the man was approximately the same height and size as Heero.

Heero held his ice cold expression he always had but it lacked the intensity it once did, one could see sorrow in his eyes. Heero hated putting the façade of the perfect soldier, he no longer considered himself a soldier, he was suffering inside the guilt of all those he killed not just soldiers but civilians also, every night he would have the same dream, the dream he hated, he was killing a small red haired girl with a puppy.

"Heaven, What did you call me here for?" Heero asked in a tired voice.

"By the table on your right," The man replied harboring an amount of sorrow in his voice.

Heero walked over to it and picked up a small black box no bigger and thinker than his palm.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Thanks for all you did," The man said softly.

"You already overpaid," Heero said turning his eyes to him.

"No words can express the deed you did, if Erobern Sie continued their ways they would have created another OZ," The man said in his quiet aristocratic voice.

"I'll let the Preventers handle it now, if this is all I'll be leaving now," He said as he was about to turn but just then the man noticed the crucifix around the boy's neck. He chuckled slightly.

"I thought you didn't believe in God?" He asked skeptically.

Heero turned back around, he didn't know the man would remember what he once told him or that he would notice the crucifix around his neck, "Things change," He countered coldly.

"I wonder?" The figure asked back.

Heero lowered his head and turned his head to his right side and stared blankly at the floor, his face loosing his expression from before and now showing his sorrow, grief and remorse.

"God is the only one who can grant forgiveness," Heero answered.

"So you seek forgiveness, for your past sins?" The darkened man asked.

"I cannot be forgiven, not for all the wrongs I have done, but it not a crime to cry for a dream," He replied.

Heero didn't say anything, he simply turned around and walked towards the exit.

"Just remember Heero, God forgives all," The figure finished as Heero was swallowed up into the darkness.

* * *

Well that's the 1st chapter please tell my your thoughts,like i said this is my 1st Gundam Wing fic, I would really like some feed back, second chapter should be up in about a week. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, any of its characters or references

Chapter 2: Nightmares and Dreams

_Flashback_

_AC 194_

A young Heero dressed in his green tank top and black spandex shorts ran through the grass field at the edge of the military facility where he was training, eventually his run turned into a roll and he rolled forward and landed with his back on the grass. He looked up at the fake sky of the colony and started laughing when he heard another voice call out to him it was young angelic voice not like the rough, dark voices he was accustomed to.

"Hey are you lost?" A young red haired girl asked leaning over him, seeing Heero in a daze she asked the question again, "I said are you lost?"

"I've been lost since the day I was born," Heero replied sitting up.

"Oh, that's so sad, well I'm not lost at all I'm just taking Mary out for a walk," The girl replied bending down to the young puppy she had on a leash, the dog playfully licked it's master's face and Heero heard the girl laugh, upon hearing it a smile came to his face. The girl stood up and faced Heero once more.

"Here I'll give you this flower," She said innocently handing him a thornless yellow flower, Heero's face had a slight expression of surprise from her gesture for he had never been given a gift before. Suddenly the puppy barked and pulled the young seven year old girl away.

"Mary," She said as her voice faded and the dog pulled her away.

Later that night Heero was sent out on a mission for the colony rebels. He had successfully infiltrated an Alliance military base posted on the colony and placed explosives, throughout it, in the barracks, armory, and on their mobile suits. He stood outside the base and pressed the trigger on the detonator, suddenly an eruption was heard as the explosives went off, bright gold and crimson flames engulfed the base along with the muffled sounds of soldiers screaming for help for their comrades and for their own lives. Heero turned and prepared to walk away when suddenly something caught his attention, a mobile suit posted at the edge of the base was caught in the explosion and fell out of the blast perimeter and onto a building nearby. Immediately the building was caught on fire, the young brown haired warrior was gripping the flower the girl had given him earlier, he gripped it so hard blood poured from his palm and trickled down his onto his fingers, he stared in horror as the mobile suit exploded send the flaming debris onto several other buildings, within minutes an entire city block was on fire. Tears wanted to flow from his eyes from his mistake but he had been trained to suppress his emotions.

_End of flashback_

Heero suddenly shot up from his bed, he was sweating profusely, his exposed top half drenched in his own sweat. He was staying a hotel, his room was small with a bed covered in navy blue sheets, a bed table next to it, a dressing table opposite the bed, a closet, with two exits, one leading to a corridor and another to the bathroom, it also had a small balcony. Heero slept with his long black pants he had on earlier. But they were hidden along with his lower half under the navy blue sheets. He placed one of his hands on his forehead when something caught his attention, another hand grabbed his.

Heero was surprised he would have sensed if anyone was in the room, he looked the see who the had belonged to, suddenly thousands of hands grabbed him, he could see corpses of his fallen enemies pulling him down into a void, the room had now vanished and was now black emptiness, and he was being pulled down further.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

Suddenly the ghost of a dead soldier dressed in an OZ uniform appeared.

"You have no right to be alive!" The spirit demanded.

Three more spirits appeared dressed in the same Oz uniforms.

"Your very existence is a sin," One spirit cried out.

"Your sins are so great you can NEVER BE FORGIVEN!" Another spirit cried out.

Heero allowed himself to be pulled into the darkness, he stared at the ghost in front of him, his eyes filled with sorrow, his expression one of sadness and remorse.

"Can I never be forgiven?" He asked.

"NO YOU MUST SUFFER FOREVER!" She ghost shouted at him.

"I see," He replied and began to sink deeper into the void.

Suddenly from above a bright light appeared, it's intense brilliance forced Heero to close his eyes even though he was not looking directly at it. It was the purest white and shone through the void eliminating the darkness, the former Gundam pilot kept his eyes closed.

"Heero open your eyes," A soft, graceful, innocent female voice said.

At once he recognized the voice. He looked up to see her, it had been almost two years since he last saw her. She had changed but he recognized her. Her girlish features had developed, she was dressed in white cloths that hung to her slender curves, her light brown hair loose and violet coloured eyes looking at him with love and beautiful smile formed on her lips.

"Heero I've been looking for you for so long, you've been suffering so much and all this time, here come with me, we can be together forever from now on," The angelic woman said as she lowered her right hand to him.

"Relena," He said peacefully and raised his left hand to reach her, but realized she was too far away and he was still being pulled farther away.

"Never, he is ours forever!" The male uniformed spirit shouted.

"Heero quickly," She said desperately.

Heero lowered his hand no longer reaching for her and she slipped further and further away, soon he realized it was getting darker, the light was still there not fading but now it was not reaching this part of the darkness.

"HEEROOOOOOOOOO!" Relena screamed desperately.

Relena suddenly snapped up and out of her dream, or was it a nightmare, she couldn't tell, she was in her silk nightgown, in her bed and in her mansion. Her honey coloured hair falling over her shoulders.

"Heero," She muttered softly.

Relena's room was quite large, similar to her office it had it's own couch set surrounding a coffee table, with a large holographic televison display further down from her bed. To her right there were two doors, one led to her bathroom another to her dressing room, to her left were large patio windows and also a glass door that led to her balcony, but they were covered by thick red curtains.

"What was that she asked," Her right hand on her forehead, "Heero this isn't fair, why do you make me feel like this?" She asked herself, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She looked over to he bedside table to see a small brown teddy bear, she took it and held it against her chest wrapping both her arms around it.

How many of countless tears had she shed, that seeped into the fur coat of the stuffed animal she wondered to herself.

"Heero I'll find you again, somehow, I will find you," She muttered before the tears could no longer be held back and began flowing against her will.

* * *

Well here's chapter 2, mind you the story is now beginning, I already have it worked out but it's typing it and finding time to type it that's the problem, I don't know how long it will be but now the introductory chapters are finished and the main story is about to begin, just so you know the main story is about Heero seeking forgiveness for his past sins and the romance between him and Relena, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon probably by next week, stay tuned… 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing any of it's characters or References

Oh and thanks to Rose for taking time to read and review my fic, i'm serious just seeing that's there's someone out there's who's enoying my fic makes me smile, anyway here's chapter 3 i'll see if i can get chapter 4 up later this week. oh and can i get some more feedback in the form of reviews, please.

Chapter 3: Decision

It was around one in the morning and Heero was out on the balcony of his apartment. Still only clothed in his long black pants that he was sleeping in, both his hands rested on the railing, he closed his eyes and relaxed his body allowing the cold breeze to give him pleasure as it hit against the bare top half of his skin, but soon his brief serenity was interrupted by the nightmare that had plagued his mind earlier.

"Do I not deserve to be forgiven?" He asked out to the nothingness before him, "Haven't I done enough, why then must this guilt still plague me?"

He was silent as he gazed down, he was on the seventeenth floor of the apartment building, there were still a few floors above him, but ahead there were no other buildings as tall as the one he was on, though to the opposite side on which he was staying, many more skyscrapers could be seen, he could clearly see out to the ocean and onto the horizon of the port city.

Suddenly a sharp pain was felt within his body, he could clearly remember the faces of all the souls that were trying to pull him down into the void, he could see Relena's hand reaching out to him.

"Relena…" He muttered quietly to himself.

He hadn't thought of her in a while primarily because he didn't want to, he knew how he felt about her, she was the only person he actually cared about, unlike most people who viewed him as the perfect soldier because they thought he had forsaken his emotions, but that was flawed a person can never have the full absence of emotion, no matter how cold they are they always had their emotion and if they didn't know how to deal with it, it would become dangerous, the opposite that was true in Heero's case, he became the perfect soldier because he embraced his emotions and his kindness, but he was able to control them and feel only when he wanted to.

Suddenly he was interrupted by a beeping sound, leaving the balcony, he ventured back inside and went to the small bedside table, he took up his portable vid-phone, as he pressed the button on it the visual display came up.

"Heero," said the dark figure masked in darkness.

"What is it Heaven?" Heero asked slightly annoyed.

"We have a problem, I need you to return to the Luxemburg castle," The stranger said quietly.

"Fine," Heero replied and terminated the call.

The display faded, the suffering child passed his hands through his dark mane then brought it back to his sides, he glanced up at the ceiling of his apartment.

"Will I ever be free?" He asked himself.

"Well I suppose that depends on you," A female childish voice said, "Hey why don't you stop blaming yourself and live."

Instantly the dark haired warrior snapped out of his daze, staying in the same position he allowed his senses to scan the room, but nothing, finally moving his eyes scanned his apartment, but what were the chances of a child being in his room.

"Now I'm imagining things," He said to himself.

Immediately following the young Japanese boy took out his black laptop and placed it on the table, he sat on the chair behind it and began working on it. His hands were busy at work on the touch sensitive keyboard, but after about five minutes he was finally finished.

"Alright then, everything paid, and Heero Yuy checked out," He said before he left the portable computer and went over to the closet.

Fifteen minutes later Heero emerged from the bathroom, now dressed with his green tank top, tucked into his long black pants, he also wore a black long sleeve jacket, his golden crucifix hung at his chest and also had on a pair of white sneakers. He took his black carrying bag which held all his clothes as well as his laptop. He held the bag over his shoulder, then went to unlock his room door, after he opened the glass sliding door and stepped onto the balcony. He was seventeen stories up excluding the lobby.

Effortlessly he found himself balancing on the banister. Then in one movement he tilted himself forward. The effect of gravity caused Heero to be pulled towards the ground with and ever increasing speed, he was falling head first. His eyes closed as he approached the sidewalk faster with each passing second. Finally when he was just about ten feet from his inevitable death, he spun his body into a forward flip, his feet gracefully touched the ground as he completed the movement. He now stood up, unfazed and unhurt. Despite it being so early in the morning a few civilians were there a few feet away from him, they had seen his action and his jaws dropped with disbelief. Heero ignored them and walked off.

"Come on Relena wake up," a voice called out from the girl's bedside.

Lazily Relena's eyes opened. She sat up letting the red covers of the bed fall off revealing her white nightgown.

"Dorothy, what are you doing in my room?" Relena asked in her usual sweet tone.

"Doesn't it seem obvious, I'm here to wake you," Dorothy said.

Relena sighed, "That's not what I meant," she said.

The blonde's eyes narrowed to the woman sitting in the bed. It was morning, the light from the sun however was cut off from entering the room by Relena's red curtains. Dorothy stood at the side of Relena's large bed, dressed in a long white one-piece dress, it reached down past her knees.

"Relena, I'm sorry to disturb you but there is something important I have to ask you," Dorothy said changing to a more serious tone.

The former princess noticed a change in her assistant and friend's voice.

"I meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes," Relena said.

With that Dorothy nodded and exited the room. After taking a quick bath and going about her normal daily hygiene, Relena got dressed in a white sleeveless turtleneck t-shirt, she also wore a white dress that reached to her knees, she also put on her brown sandals and a wristband made of pearls. When she was finished she made her way to the kitchen of the mansion where she saw Dorothy waiting. Her butler Pagan was also there, he had prepared breakfast for her.

"What time is it?" Relena asked.

"It's almost nine," Dorothy answered, "Can you take something to eat while we talk in the garden?" She asked.

"But I think that Miss Relena should enjoy her breakfast first," The aged butler interrupted.

"It's okay Pagan, I can eat when we come back," Relena said calmly.

With that the two girls left the kitchen and entered the flower garden. The garden was surrounded by large hedges, four large arch shaped passageways each one to a cardinal point. There were winding passageways made of a white brick that filled the garden leading to and from many gazebo's, in the center of the garden there was a larger gazebo form the others, there were many types of flowers all of different shapes and colors that filled the garden.

"What is it Dorothy?" Relena asked slightly concerned.

"I've contacted Quatre, and he said he would be able to get into contact with the other Gundam pilots," Dorothy said, "But apparently one of them is missing, from what Quatre told me he disappeared right after the Mariemaia incident, since then no one has seen or heard from him," Dorothy paused for a second, "Not even Wufei who has the Prevent resources can find him."

"I see," Relena said slightly disappoint.

Relena lowered her head in sorrow, her eyes looking at the path before her as she walked side by side with her friend, eventually they turned at a branch. Though she didn't show it the young girl was distraught, it was true she wanted to meet the Gundam pilots but he also wanted to know if any of them knew where the boy she had given her heart to was.

Dorothy could see the depression sink into her closest friend.

"I've seen his picture in your room, and let me guess that teddy bear you take with you everywhere was a gift from him," Dorothy half-stated.

Relena nodded.

"So you were hoping that one of them may know where he is?" Dorothy asked but she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you," Relena said bringing her eyes to look at her friend's.

"It's okay," Dorothy replied, "But what I don't understand is why you are so obsessed with him, Relena, have you even looked in the mirror, you can have any man you wanted, I look at you and see everything I want to be, if I had you body I would already have Quatre around my finger, sure Heero did save Earth and the saved peace, but you can't keep waiting for him forever."

"What can't I?" Relena snapped.

Dorothy was taken back by her remark. Relena seeing Dorothy's response calmed down a bit before replying.

"Dorothy, meeting Heero was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and to answer your question, I cannot have another relationship with another person because I'm already in love with Heero," Relena stated.

"How can you be in love with him, you barely even know him," The blonde protested.

"I know that, but," Relena was now focused, she stared directly into her friend's eyes, "Heero changed my life, I never told you how we met, but I was a naïve, spoilt, rich little school girl, but when I met Heero for the first time seeing his face on the beach I was instantly drawn to him, following him around, caused me to change my way to thinking and changed who I was, whenever I was with him, I could feel his strength seeping into me, and no matter how many times he threatened to kill me I was never afraid, I began to think if it would make him happy then he could go ahead."

Dorothy looked at surprise at her friend.

"So that's how you felt all along?" Dorothy asked.

Relena nodded, "Dorothy you must understand, I need to see him, to feel his skin against him, I must find him to tell him how I feel about him, I can't even begin to imagine myself with someone else, Heero always occupies my thoughts, I always dream of him, just thinking of him now brings me pain."

Dorothy smiled as she looked at her friend, "I understand Relena, and I'm sorry I shouldn't had tried to put a wedge in your feelings, I see now it was disrespectful and wrong, don't worry we'll find him soon."

It was Relena's turn to be surprised did she just hear her friend say we, "Dorothy," She said slowly.

"And when we find him we can knock some sense into that thick skull of his," Dorothy said playfully.

"Yeah if we can," Relena replied mimicking the same playful tone, "So you really do like Quatre," Relena added slyly.

"Oh come on I already know it's obvious of everyone except him," Dorothy said.

The two broke out into a laugh, but Relena stopped and looked out the say the same way she did nearly three years ago.

'I will find you soon Heero, please let me bare my heart to you, and please accept it' she said in her mind while gazing at the clouds.

To be continued. . .

* * *

Well what do you think there's chapter 3, stay tuned for the next chapter, like i said before this is primarily a HeeroxRelena fic but i may put in other couples like DuoxHilde and you're already seen the QuatrexDorothy. Won't you leave a review?  



	4. Chapter 4

Oh yeah i forget to mention this at the begenning of the story but this fic takes place following the ending of the OVA and movie ending of the anime where Heero is portrayed walking off on his own, not the manga ending which has a different ending which portrays Heero staying with Relena.

Chapter 4: Trials of Life

The darkness was pitch black, it was impossible to navigate the jungle without some form of artificial light, however there was a small clearing where a band of soldiers had made their base. Filled with wooden barracks and small concrete buildings, most of the soldiers had retired for the night but unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a figure atop a hill. The male outline engulfed in the darkness watched down at the base beneath him, there were generators that generated electricity for the small base and he could clearly see the light that stood out in the darkened atmosphere.

"Now it's over," The male voice said as he lifted up a detonator with his right hand

_Flashback_

Once again Heero found himself wandering down the dimly lit hallway and just like before he was scanned by three lights before entering the even darker library, the figure was no longer on the stairs at the opposite side of the entrance but sat at the table where Heero had previously gotten the mysterious black box. Once more the male figure was engulfed in darkness, so his face was hidden.

"What is it?" Heero asked solemnly.

"There has been a complication," The mysterious figure answered.

"The records I gave you should contain all the transactions that Erobern Sie made. That alone should be enough information to convict them." The dark-blue eyed boy stated.

"Yes but it seems several of Erobern Sie generals managed to escape before Preventer could have apprehended them." said the calm voice.

"What do you think?" Heero asked slightly intrigued.

"Well seeing as Erobern Sie was formed by the Earth Sphere President it is likely he was involved with their escape," The mystery man put bluntly.

"You sound as if you have some evidence," He said arching his right brow.

"Well he did make communications to their offices prior to the raid, but I don't want to put him under review if the people were to learn that the ESUN president was involved in this scandal…well I don't even want to think what the repercussions would be." The cloaked figure stated.

"That's why you had Une keep the whole Erobern Sie disablement secret," Heero said.

"Yeah," The opposing figure answered.

"So what do you want me to do?" The dark haired boy asked.

"It would appear that they have stationed themselves in a hidden military base in South America, the heat sensor shows that beneath the base is where the mobile suit production facility is," The shadowed figure said, "I need you to sneak in and destroy the factory with any weapons they may have and disable their force for me before I send in a Preventer task force."

"Why not just send in the task force," Heero put bluntly.

"Because they may respond with the mobile suits they have created and that could be disastrous, plus this should be a walk in the park for you, after all was it not you who snuck into Erobern Sie main base and make a copy of all their records, disabled their computer network and made it out without being spotted." The mysterious man said calmly.

"Fine," was all Heero replied.

_End of Flashback_

Heero took out the detonator from his jacket, he held it in front of him as he prepared to press the trigger.

"So you're going to kill them all," A voice said inside Heero's head.

This caused him to become surprised but only for a moment, next to a tree where a stood a transparent figure lent up against in dressed in an Oz uniform but his face was covered in darkness.

"You press that trigger and you go back to killing people, I thought you promised to stop that," The Oz officer mocked.

"I only placed the charges in the mobile suit production facility and where there would be no causalities," Heero said with sorrow forming in his voice.

"Oh, you think you're as good as people think you are," The man said mockingly.

"No, I just don't want to see another war where people are killed senselessly," Heero replied.

"And if one person is killed down there by your hand?" He asked.

"Then my life is yours," Heero answered.

"I hope you don't regret your words," The figure replied.

"Don't let him trick you!" A female voice called out, this time forming on a tree opposite of where the Oz officer was.

"Deceit! I only express what he truly feels in his heart," The Oz officer stated then disappeared.

The young girl only about eight or nine turned to Heero who had his head lowered, "Don't worry Heero I'll be your guide, you have suffered so much, more than anyone should have."

The blue eyed boy turned his view to the small feminine form which was only visible by his eyes, "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am your guide that shall save you from yourself," She said in her childish voice then disappeared also

Heero then pressed the trigger, suddenly the sound of explosions were heard in the distance and eruptions of fire and upheavals of earth surrounded the military base, soldiers were panicking running to and fro trying to put out the blaze and get into contact with their leaders. The former Gundam pilot then placed the detonator back into his jacket and pulled out his portable vid-phone, once again the image of the mysterious Preventer Heaven was shadowed.

"I've done it, I successfully infiltrated their base, planted the charges and escaped, they're trapped now you can send in the Preventer task force," Heero said, "I've also sedated their leaders, so they won't wake up for a while and won't be able to issue any orders it should be a walk in the park for the task force."

"All this without being seen, you are truly amazing" The Preventer asked.

"It was easy," Heero replied.

"It appears once more I am in your debt," The darkened figure said.

"It's fine," Heero said before terminating the communication.

"Are you sure about this Dorothy?" Relena asked.

Both girls were inside Relena's room, Dorothy dressed in her usual one piece dress and Relena in her usual white attire. Relena sat on her bed and Dorothy on a chair beside her.

"What do you mean, it's three days to Christmas, we have to make preparation for the party," Dorothy said.

"I know that but don't you think it's too soon, I mean we could start the day before," Relena said.

"Tell me you're joking," The blonde countered, "Come on," she said pulling Relena up and leading her to the door way but stopping before they reached there.

"Dorothy is something wrong?" Relena asked concerned with her friend's sudden change.

"I don't know if I should be saying anything but I have some information on your boyfriend," Dorothy said turning to Relena.

Relena suddenly gasped.

"What, Dorothy please tell me," The violet-eyed girl pleaded.

"I'm not sure it's classified," Dorothy said unsure what to do.

"Please," Relena pleaded again.

One look at her companion's face was enough to convince her.

"Well if you want to know more you should talk to Lady Une, isn't she and Mariemaia coming to the party, you can ask her then," Dorothy said.

"What do you mean, does Lady Une know where Heero is?" Relena asked.

"Well I accidentally walked in on a conversation they were having I didn't hear much but he said something about going to South America," Dorothy answered.

"Why would he choose have contact with her and no me?" Relena asked sadly.

"Relena," Dorothy said as she took her friend's hand and led her back to the bed, both of them now sat atop it, "Do you know of Preventer Heaven?" Dorothy asked.

"Preventer Heaven?" Relena asked confused.

"I don't suppose you would, not even the President knows of his existence, only Une and some high ranking officials in Romerfeller," Dorothy replied.

"Dorothy what do you mean?" Relena asked.

"Relena promise me you will never speak of what I tell you here, it must remain a secret, no one Relena I mean it, not even to your most trusted friend, like I am telling you now."

Relena nodded, "Yes, if it concerns Heero I will do what I must."

"Well where should I begin, since I have taken over my grandfather's responsibilities at Romerfeller we have began to financially support Preventer, in our dealings I learnt that there is another person who financially supports Preventer not the government but the finance both Romerfeller and he government provide is like pocket change to this other power," Dorothy stated pausing for a moment, "Also this other person is the supreme commander of the Preventers."

"What do you mean, I thought Lady Une was the commander?" Relena asked.

"Yes she is a commander, the second in command, Earth, Fire, Wind and Water, the four commanders, but there is a hidden a Fifth, Preventer Heaven, the supreme commander," Dorothy said.

"I have never heard any of this," Relena said.

"No apparently no one has ever seen him before, even among the select few Romerfeller officials that know of his existence they still doubt it he is considered a myth," Dorothy said calmly, "But when I stepped in on Lady Une conversation, Relena I heard her address Heero as Preventer Heaven."

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

Well there's chapter 4, actually i finished this chapter a while ago but had to make some changes to it, oh and Erobern Sie means Conquer in German just incase you wanted to know anyway this isn't supposed to be an action fic so you've seen the last of them, enjoy leave a review and let me know what you think.  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing any of it's characters and References. I just said that for the last time in this fic.

Well anyway is my grammar really that bad? I didn't know i hope it doesn't get in the way of reading, i always thought i was good in english, well as far as i can tell, well this chapter is a little short but for all those reading i hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5: Road to Redemption

It was the night of Christmas Eve AfterColony 199 nearly three years after the attempted coup d'état from the Mariemaia army and four years after the Eve Wars. Heero sat alone in his hotel apartment, tomorrow would be Christmas, everyone would be busy celebrating but his mind would wracked by guilt and questions.

It was the same hotel he had stayed in before and in the same room also, but this time the room was dimly lit, the light from the ceiling shone a dim light only onto the bed on which the dark-haired warrior lay the rest of the room was enveloped in darkness. Heero lay with his eyes closed on top of the sheets; he only wore his black long pants, with the golden crucifix lying on his exposed chest. His eyes narrowed a bit and he soon drifted of into a peaceful slumber.

Now he was no longer lying in a poorly lit hotel room but in a wide grassy expanse, the grass barely reached up to his ankles and there were no trees as the field stretched out to the horizon in all directions, still he lay there on the grass his eyes gazing up to the white puffy clouds that passed by, the midday sun beating down on him and a soft breeze blowing in the atmosphere, despite the tranquil and peaceful setting the blue-eyed boy had a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Where am I even going?" He said softly, his words being picked up by the wind and carried off.

"That's a good question?" A female childish voice answered.

Heero immediately snapped out of his trance as he saw there was a shadow over him and the portrait of the face of a red headed, green-eyed seven year old girl looking down on him, immediately he sat up.

"Who are you?" He asked "What are you doing here?" he looked around at the field, "Or better yet, what am I doing here?"

The girl giggled to herself, she wore white overalls over her small form with white sandals or so it appeared to his for her clothes appeared to have a shine to them. Her red hair read down to her shoulders and her green eyes also had a glow to them.

"You don't know who I am Heero I'm terribly hurt," The girl replied playfully.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I've met you before, are you the memory of someone I've…," Heero stated but as he reached the end of the sentence he didn't finish.

The young girl gracefully made her way so she was standing in front of him, then she flipped herself forward so her top half landed on his lap and bottom half of the grass. She sat there and gazed up into his deep blue orbs.

"You're a hard person to please, here I made this peaceful serene for you in your mind and you're still sad," she said.

Heero glanced down at the playful girl in his lap, "Are you that same girl?" He asked.

"Yup, and as I said before I'm here to be your guide," She replied in an upbeat tone.

It didn't take Heero long he recognized the girl, "Wait you're the same…" He was cut off.

"Oh don't worry about the past, it's not your fault," The girl said, "If it's anyone's fault it's probably the mobile suit's fault," she said cheerfully.

Heero didn't share the girl's sense of joy, "But I…I killed you," He forced out.

The girl smiled up at him, "If you're expecting me to forgive you I can't because there is nothing to forgive, I never held any ill towards you."

When he heard her say the first part of her confession the young warrior felt like once again trying to self detonate Wing Gundam with him still in it but the last part surprised him.

"Heero can I call you that?" She asked, "I know it's not your real name but you go by it now, and well I've been calling you it for a while now."

Heero nodded down at her.

"Well Heero, do you know why I'm here?" She asked.

"Huh?" Was his answer.

Suddenly from out of nowhere the sky changed, done was the sun, blue sky and white puffy clouds replaced with a dark overcast sky, the wind also started to pick up into a stronger breeze. The young girl immediately got off Heero's lap and stared ahead of him.

"He's coming," She said her playful tone gone in place of a now serious one. She turned back to Heero and smiled at him, "You know none of the other Gundam pilots had this problem getting over their sorrow, then again none of them harness the power you do."

Heero stood up also, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Well my handsome, strong, brave Gundam pilot, you're pretty messed up," She said.

"Messed up?" He asked.

"Tell me Heero what do you want most in this world?" The red-haired girl asked.

"I think… I want to be forgiven," He replied.

"You think?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Was the former Gundam pilot's response.

"And that's the problem there," She said, "Heero you spawned your own darkness."

"Spawned my own darkness?" Heero asked confused.

"You see you want to be forgiven for killing all the people you killed and all the sorrow it caused their loved ones, but a part of you don't want to be forgiven," The green-eyed girl explained.

Heero clutched the crucifix on his chest with his right hand, then spoke, "Do I even deserve to be forgiven?" He asked looking down at her, "After all that I have done all the suffering I've caused can I really expect to be forgiven?"

"You're too hard on yourself," The young girl replied.

Suddenly the wind picked up and became blowing even stronger, violently hitting their clothes against their bodies, they sky seemed set to rain any second, as the sound of thunder was heard but lightning was not seen, as they were erupting above the clouds.

"Heero, that part of you is what formed him, the part that wants forgiveness but also doesn't want forgiveness because you think you don't deserve it," She said her tone changing into a hurriedly one.

"I'm not sure, I don't know what to do," He replied his eyes adverting to the grass.

"Heero since what do you care what others think of you?" She asked, "You've always done what you thought was right."

Heero once again shifted his gaze to her, "You and you alone can face your darkness, but I believe in you, and you are also the only one that can forgive yourself, stop eating away at yourself, don't you see you're trying to redeem yourself in your own eyes."

Heero was surprised by her words; he stumbled backwards a bit and fell down but was still sitting up. She came closer to him and gently put her right hand on his cheek, she was still shorter than him despite only half his body was erect and he was looking down but not at her, once she touched his cheek he glanced at her.

"When that time comes, when you have forgiven yourself and ready to face you darkness, I'll be right there to watch you in your moment of glory, now you must leave this place at once," she spoke.

With those final words that she spoke Heero shot up from his bed, he was in a cold sweat, calming his violent gasps for air he lay back down on the bed.

"I spawned my own darkness?" He asked himself, "Was that just a dream?"

The red-haired girl was still in the grassy field, a light drizzle had begun to occur and the wind was now stronger than before but the girl was unfazed, she stood with her back against the wind, her hair blowing forward her eyes fixed on a figure approaching her, the male figure wore an Oz uniform but it had a hood that covered his head with dark brown hair covering his face. He was exactly as tall as Heero and had the same solid build.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"I could ask you that same question?" He asked back.

"I'm helping Heero that's all you need to know?" She answered.

"Don't waste your time on him, he's a façade of what he once was, he'll be mine before the end of the year," The OZ officer said.

"Don't forget, you were created from him, and you will be destroyed by him," She retaliated.

"Aren't you overestimating him?" The male figure asked back in the emotionless tone Heero once used.

"Do you really believe there is such a thing as overestimating him?" The girl asked back, "Think about what he as done, the guilt he lives with is enough to drive an ordinary citizen to commit suicide, yet he lived with it and it grows ever single day, yet he can accomplish impossible feats and preserve peace by himself while holding onto his guilt, you are nothing but a shadow compared to him."

"But you forget one very important detail; unlike him I have an ambition, an ultimate goal that I shall do anything to make a reality."

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

Well what do you think? I don't know if my grammar has improved i hope i have less errors, i never had a problem with it before despite it being my second language and i grew up in an english speaking country, anyways to answer some questions: 

As for Dorothy being Relena's assistant i didn't want to put her at first but i hate Oc's i really can't connect with them the same way as the original characters, so i try to avoid them and Dorothy was supposed to be the person Relena confided in, also i didn't intend to portray Dorothy as envious of Relena but i think that she admires her instead.

Well you noticed that this chapter was kinda short that is because Relena's half is missing i was going to put it up but i've been busy and couldn't complete it so the next chapter should be my longest. And thanks for all your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6, it's my longest chapter yet and probably the longest chapter that would ever be in this fic, probably.

Chapter 6: Road to Redemption (part2)

It was now Christmas day, people were celebrating with their friends, families and loved ones, there were Christmas decorations that filled homes, offices, department stores and restaurants like the one Heero sat at now. Though most businesses were closed for Christmas there were a select few that were open, however because they were so few those that could find them would be considered extremely lucky.

Heero sat at the outdoor restaurant that took advantage of the ocean scenery nearby. There were both and outdoor area and indoor serving area to the restaurant. The outdoor part where Heero sat at was on a concrete platform located behind the restaurant, the platform was also protected by an iron railing that surrounded it's outskirts. There were small white tables with four white chairs surrounding them that were scattered around the platform. There atmosphere was considerably calm considering that around the world and in the space colonies there were countless people celebrating also there was a calm ocean breeze that graced the landscape and the overhead sun in the clear blue skies with hardly any white clouds made it even more serene. Heero was dressed in his usual attire which consisted of his long-sleeved black jacket, long black pants, white sneakers, and golden crucifix but his green tank top that he wore was replaced by a plain white t-shirt that was neatly tucked into his long black pants.

For the longest time he sat there at the table with his eyes closed and arms folded until he was approached by a visitor, an Arabic boy about the same age as him but roughly one inch shorter, he wore a light brown business suit with a blue shirt underneath, his jacket was left open and had a pair of black dress shoes on his feet. He had long blond hair, that reached down to halfway between his back and waist with strands of blond hair hanging over his blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," The visitor said in a slightly childish voice

Heero's eyes opened and he looked up just in time to see his guest take a seat in the chair opposite him. As if on queue a waiter approached, without even acknowledging each other they both made their meals known to the waiter, who left back to the restaurant once they had finished.

"It's been a while, Heero," The blond boy said in his innocent voice.

"Yeah I guess it has, I take it things are going well with you Quatre," Heero replied.

"Yeah," Quatre replied, "We recently started mining at two more resource satellites to cope with the increasing demand for materials for the Mars Terraforming project from the Earth Sphere Unified Nation."

"ESUN had too many skeletons in its closet," Heero commented.

Quatre was a bit confused by his companion's statement but didn't dwell on it.

"Here's the report," Quatre said as he handed his dark-haired companion a long brown envelope. Heero took it and placed it on the chair next to him.

"Also there's something else," Heero said.

"What?" Quatre asked.

"You've read the report on Erobern Sie I presume?" Heero asked back.

Quatre nodded answering Heero's question.

"I may have been able to subdue the organisation, but be careful there are still splinter cells that may try to regain power, they may try this by…" Heero was interrupted before you can finish.

"You don't have to worry about me, I have the Magnac Corps as my personal guard, you should concern yourself with ESUN delegates," Quatre stated.

"Don't worry about them, Preventer can handle it," Heero finished.

As Heero finished his remark the waiter came and placed their meals before them, Quatre having a party to attend to later didn't want to full his stomach so only ordered a salad, Heero on the other hand had ordered Chinese noodles with vegetables and garlic squid in garlic sauce.

"How are you doing anyway?" Quatre asked, "The other's and myself have ad periodic contact with each other but besides from me you seem to have lost touch with everyone else."

"I'm fine," Heero replied, "As for the others, my only wish is for them to enjoy the peace they have fought so hard for."

Heero's last statement had caught Quatre's attention, the blond boy looked on as he saw his friend stick his fork into a piece of squid and then devour it. Something was wrong with his friend his last statement carried a different tone from the rest of their previous conversation.

"You sure you okay?" Quatre asked again, "You seem different, and I never thought you were the type of person to have a religion," He commented noticing the crucifix that hung around Heero's neck.

"People change, Quatre," Heero answered.

"Maybe they do. Are you going to be at Miss Relena's party later?" Quatre asked.

"No," Heero replied, "Didn't get an initiation."

The blond child noticed that his companion didn't even flinch during his last statement which was odd since he always though both him and Relena cared for each other.

"That's odd," Quatre commented.

"How so?" Heero asked.

"I always though you and Relena, you know had feeling for each other," Quatre replied.

Heero stopped eating and looked up to his companion, he sat back on his seat then spoke.

"I don't know, maybe I do maybe I don't, it was so long ago," Heero said.

"Well Relena and I often meet when she comes to an L4 colony, and well I think she still cares for you deeply," Quatre replied.

"Me, like I said I don't know but as of right now I have a lot of issues to resolve," Heero stated.

Quatre noted how his companion's last comment was filled with sorrow, there was definitely something wrong with him.

"You're going to the party aren't you?" Heero asked Quatre, to which he only nodded.

Heero then proceeded to hand him a gift wrapped present, "Would you make sure Relena get's this?" He asked.

"What's this?" Quatre asked rhetorically, "And old fashioned gift paper also," He commented.

"Quatre can I ask you a more personal question?" Heero asked.

"What is it?" Quatre asked back turning his gaze from the gift back to his companion.

"Do you ever regret it? Regret what you did in the war, all the lived you took, all the sorrow that you caused? Heero asked.

'Is this what has been bothering Heero?' Quatre thought to himself.

"I mean I regret killing all those people I did but I believed in my cause, I was fighting for the colonies, for peace," Quatre stated.

"Were you fighting for peace Quatre?" Heero asked.

"Yes, for both peace and for my family," Quatre retorted strongly.

"And what about the White fang? Weren't they also fighting for peace and for their families?" Heero asked again.

"Heero what are you getting at?" Quatre asked.

"What right did we have to judge them, to tell them they could not take up arms to defend themselves," Heero stated.

"The White Fang fought against Earth, the battle would have killed…" Quatre was cut off.

"How were we different from the White Fang?" Heero asked. All through the conversation Quatre's tone would shift whenever making a strong point but Heero's would remain the same.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked back.

"They were rebels and so were we, they had been oppressed by the Alliance and then by Oz, it seemed like there was no hope for them, can you imagine how they felt to be used so much," Heero stated.

"The White Fang didn't represent the all colonies citizens," Quatre replied.

"Didn't they, there were thousands of White Fang members but I'm sure there were others who wanted to fight also but were afraid, from our point of view we were the right ones and they were wrong, but from theirs it was the opposite, we were the evil ones, not just the White Fang but all we fought against" Heero stated.

Quatre had given up he had seen the wisdom in Heero's words His elbows were on the table and his fingers were intertwined with each other.

"Still I want to believe we did the right thing, that we made a difference." Quatre pleaded.

"We did, we saved countless lives, we ended the war if it was allowed to continue countless other would be suffering right now, but I want you to understand we were neither right nor wrong," Heero said.

Quatre looked back up at his friend. Heero was still glancing down at his meal.

"Do you regret killing all those people?" Heero asked.

"Yeah I do," Quatre answered solemnly.

Heero looked up, "It would appear I have taken up to much of your time, you should go on ahead of the party, make sure Relena get's my gift."

"Why don't you come you can give it to her yourself," Quatre replied.

"Can't didn't get an invitation, remember it would be rude of me," Heero counted.

Quatre and Heero said their goodbye's and Quatre left leaving Heero alone at the table, suddenly Heero felt a vibration within his jacket, took out his portable vid-phone and pressed the button after reading the message he put it back.

"Well it would appear I am needed elsewhere," He said.

The young warrior paid his bill, took up the brown envelope that Quatre had given him then left toward his vehicle in the parking lot, it was a black motorcycle similar to what Trowa had driven to escape from Oz, but this one had an extra sheet of black armor on it, also the handles were vertical and not horizontal. Also gone were the analog displays for the speedometer, instead it held the same holographic displays as his portable vid-phone. He got onto his motorbike and sped off to his destination.

3 hours later…

Relena was within the party area of the Darlian Estate. After she had taken to role of her former foster father as well as changing her last name she moved back to the Darlian Estate to live with her foster mother. The ballroom was decorated with bright yellow lights that hung from the ceiling along with Christmas decorations that lined the walls and a tall Christmas tree that stood in the center of the dining area. The dining area was filled with large round tables covered in a white cloth with antique wooden chairs that surrounded them. There was also a live orchestra that stood high above the dancing area on a balcony and rained their melody down on the party members.

Dorothy was pleased the party was a success and Relena had already met two of the Gundam pilots, Trowa Barton and Wu-fei Chang. Dorothy was dressed in a plain light blue dress, her hair hung how it always was and she had on a pair of matching high-heel shoes. Relena on the other hand was dressed in a snake-like black dress that clung to her body but not to tightly, it had a long slit that made it's way up her right leg almost to her thigh. Her hair was left how it was whenever she presented herself as the Vice-Foreign Minister and similar to Dorothy she wore high-heel shoes what matched the colour of her dress. She also had a necklace of black pearls that hung around her neck.

"Well how's it going?" Dorothy asked as she approached Relena.

"Not so bad, Wu-fei was just as I expected him but Trowa he seems slightly like Heero," Relena commented.

"Ironic isn't it?" Dorothy questioned.

"What is?" Relena asked.

"Those are the two pilots that you have never met before, and now they are the first two that you greet," Dorothy answered.

"Yeah I guess you're right but there is another person that I have only seen in face once…" Relena began but was cut off.

"Hey princess long time no see," A rude voice called out.

Relena turned to see a long-haired braided man approaching her. He like the two other Gundam pilots was dressed in a black tuxedo.

"Geez don't tell me you don't remember me," Duo commented.

Relena smiled at him, but before she could speak he extended his right hand and spoke.

"Duo Maxwell," He said.

Relena graciously took his hand and replied, "Relena Peacecraft Darlian."

"Hey Duo," A male voice called out.

Duo instantly recognized the owner of the voice, and saw him approaching with another male companion.

"Hey Trowa, Wu-fei it's been a long time since we actually met in person hasn't it?" Duo commented.

"To long Duo," Trowa replied.

"Yeah I guess it has," Wu-fei added.

The three friends greeted one another in a warm fashion.

"No all we need is the other two it will be a full reunion," Duo said.

"Well I'm afraid, that I will be last one to arrive," A new voice called out.

The trio turned to see another former Gundam pilot approach.

"Quatre," Relena said to greet him.

"Sorry I'm late, I had an earlier appointment," He said guiltily as she scratched the back of his head.

Unlike the other Gundam pilots Quatre came in the same brown business suit he had on when he had lunch with Heero.

"Quatre I'm glad you can make it," Dorothy said as she hugged him.

"Sorry about that Dorothy but it was unavoidable," Quatre apologized.

"Don't worry about it Quatre," Relena stated, "Besides Duo just arrived also, plus I know you are all coming from the colonies and it must be difficult I must apologize…"

"Don't worry about it princess," Duo said cutting her off.

"Yeah it was an honor for us to come," Wu-fei added calmly.

"Well first off I know it's very late and may seem awkward but I would officially like to thank each and every one of you…" Again she was cut off.

"I know what you're about to say and you don't need to," Trowa stated.

"Yeah we just did what was right that's all we didn't do it for gratitude," Duo added.

"The right thing, Heero said it was neither right nor wrong," Quatre said in almost a whisper for no one to hear but then addressed Relena, "He's right so bother with it."

Relena smiled, the Gundam pilots were more that what she had expected, they were all so very kind and pure.

Suddenly Duo noticed the length of Quatre's hair.

"You copying me Quatre?" Duo asked.

Quatre turned to Duo and released a soft chuckle.

"I don't believe you have a patent for the length of one's hair Duo," Quatre said, "By the way before I forget Princess here I have a gift for you."

"Quatre you shouldn't have," Relena said.

"Actually we all have," Trowa added.

"You guys you shouldn't have," Relena replied.

"We wanted to, after all you are the one that working to preserve peace while we carry on with our lives," Duo said.

"He's right you are truly strong," Wu-fei put in.

"Actually I brought three, one for Dorothy and two for Relena," Quatre stated.

Dorothy cringed a bit from Quatre's last statement.

"Show off," Duo interjected.

"Actually one is from me the other is from Heero," Quatre said.

At the sound of the name everyone's gaze shifted to Quatre, the blond boy then realized he shouldn't have mentioned that name.

"Quatre you've met Heero?" Duo asked slightly stunned.

It made no more sense hiding the fact.

"Actually yeah, he's part of the reason I'm late, I had to meet him earlier," Quatre confessed.

30 minutes later.

Relena had excused herself from the party, but said she would be back that she needed some air. Right now she was in her bedroom on top her bed holding the gift the Quatre told her was from Heero. Heero had never missed an opportunity to send a gift for Relena, but he never gave them in person like she had once requested him to do he always sent them via mail. The necklace of black pearls she wore around her neck was one of those gifts he had sent to her.

Relena sat on top her bed her arms tightly wrapped around the wrapped present, she was fighting back the tears that she knew would come and that were slowly forming on the corners of her eyes, slowly the door opened and Dorothy entered.

"Miss Relena are you alright?" Dorothy asked.

Relena quickly wiped the half-formed tears and stood up to Dorothy.

"Oh Dorothy it's you, I'm sorry I just needed some time alone," Relena replied.

"Another gift from Heero?" Dorothy asked as she looked at the crumpled gift on Relena's bed.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know," Relena said as she bowed her head, "Dorothy, why do you think Heero would see Quatre but would stay away from me?" Relena asked.

"Am I that horrible a person to be around?" She asked again.

Relena could feel the tears begin to form again and she couldn't fight them back this time, suddenly she felt her friend's warm hands around her.

"No Relena you are not a horrible person, you are one of the bravest and kindest person I've ever met," Dorothy stated, "Come on why don't we go open this gift and then head back outside."

Relena smiled and nodded. She took up the gift and violently tore the Christmas paper off it like a child on Christmas morning. What she saw stunned her, what resided within the confinement of the wrapping was beautiful red kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. Dorothy gently touched the fabric, her hand gracefully glided across it.

"This is a Japanese kimono," Dorothy stated she was still in a state of shock, "They were really popular a very long time ago in Japan but now they are near impossible to come across and it appears to be hand woven also, how in the world did Heero com across this?"

Relena hugged the kimono tightly, she wanted to try it on immediately but resisted the urge she had to return to the party she was hosting.

Back at the party Dorothy was on the dance floor with Quatre, she was wearing the pair of diamond earrings he had just presented her. They were among the other number of couples that danced there, among them was Wu-Fei and some girl he had just met and Duo with another girl though Relena though she heard Quatre say something about a girl named Hilde that would kill him if she saw Duo dancing with someone else. That just left Trowa and he was no where to be seen, Relena looked around to see if she could find him, to her surprise she found him standing next to her with a hand outstretched.

"Would you care to dance?" Trowa asked from beside her.

Relena nervously put her hand into Trowa's as he lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

Well what do you that? liked it? hated it? you can always leave a review and tell me what you think, if you want that is. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy

Chapter 7: Respite

Everything was calm, the wind had died, and approximately a dozen men were now laid across the floor in front of the blue-eyed warrior. Ahead of him his last adversary stood with a handgun in his hand with a thin green pointer the projected it's way onto the chest of Heero's white t-shirt.

"Bastard!" The masked man exclaimed.

Heero and his opponent were within a shipping trailer yard, with different colored trailers the covered the area, some stacked onto each other, with the ocean to the back, there was also a towering Crain overhead. His opponents wore green military outfits but had on black helmets with a black mouth guard attached that covered their entire faces except for their eyes.

His attack stood over a dozen meters away, his hand firmly holding the gun in his hand, he was as tall as Heero and had a similar build. Heero remained unfazed from his adversary still holding his slightly sorrowful expression on his face. He just stood there as his attacker prepared to press the trigger, he saw when his finger squeezed it but before the shot could register, in the split second it took for the man to squeeze the trigger Heero faded from his view only to appear immediately and directly to his right.

The man turned his face in sheer shock but before he could cast his view on his opponent Heero's fist smashed into side of his jaw, the blow was so quick and powerful he didn't know what happened only that he was thrown off his feet.

As he was taken airborne he felt his consciousness slip away from him. He flew backward until he collided with a trailer leaving dent in it. He had now joined the rest of his comrades in being unconscious. Heero remained in the position he was in when he had moved from in front his adversary to his right. The whole action had taken a split second.

"Pathetic," He said coldly and emotionlessly as he stared at the man and his fallen comrades.

Heero took out his portable vid-phone from his jacket and pressed a button to bring up the holographic screen. On it appeared a young man dressed in a Preventer uniform.

"Area secure," Heero stated.

"Already!" The man said surprised, "But you just went in less than five minutes ago!"

Heero terminated the line and placed the vid-phone back into his jacket. He began to walk towards the trailer that had the dent in it, as he was walking he felt a sharp pain in his body, he winced a bit and stumbled back, falling onto one knee with his eyes on the ground.

"How did it feel?" A familiar voice called out "To bring pain and misery to your opponents here, I bet you enjoyed it didn't you?" It asked.

"I didn't give them this fate, they chose it when they broke the law," Heero replied calmly.

"Your law, laws that you people have invented, why should they be judged by it, something they disagreed with?" It asked again.

"It is there to protect the innocent, it is what had been decided," Heero answered calmly again.

"Those to weak to fight, to weak to protect themselves have no right to survive, they rely on others and don't rely on themselves and they don't trust either," The voice put blankly.

"I too once thought so also," Heero replied.

The voice now quieted down and Heero regained his stance and continued over to the trailer. His now unconscious opponent lay with his back against the trailer but the dark-haired warrior ignored him. He attempted to open the trailer but the dent that was formed prevented it from opening as the lock was now broken. Once more he wrapped his fingers around the metal bar but this time using a little more effort, he tore the door open completely rending the lock, part of the side of the trailer began to tear open also. Once part of the doorway was open he stepped inside, he was not surprised to see the trailer filled with different types of automatic and semi-automatic rifles that were filed along with energy projectile weapons.

The background was now swarming with Preventer agents all scurrying around trying to secure the rebels and trying to open the trailers and secure the weapons also, the same Preventer that was on his vid-phone appeared before him, he saluted him then began to speak. He appeared to be older than Heero but stood at the same height with the same build, he had short red hair, and green eyes and he appeared to be of Asian decent, he was also dressed in the same brown uniform as all the other Preventers.

"Thank you sir, we've already apprehended the rebels and secured this part of the dock, the other part is being secured as we speak," The young Preventer reported.

Heero didn't reply, but as he walked slightly past his subordinate the sound of gunshots were heard. Instantly he snapped around and with one movement jumped onto a trailer, then another that was higher and the then another until he was at the other end of the port there he could clearly looked down to see several Preventers and rebels firing upon each other. The wind had picked up as if sensing the malice of the battle, it forced his clothes to violently beat against his body but he ignored it, his expression didn't change, he only looked down to see a battlefield.

He jumped of the elevated platform from which he stood and landed behind two rebels were walking backwards towards the wall while firing on the Preventers, when they heard something land behind them they instantly turned around but were both instantly left unconscious. He walked forward calmly amidst the hail of bullets that were being exchanged. The blue-eyed boy reached up to another rebel and stood alongside him with his arms folded, immediately as the rebel turned his rifle to his new visitor Heero's hand held it firmly then with his other hand sent the terrorist plummeting towards another of his accomplices, the two were also left unconscious.

The gunshots had now stopped but left and eerie silence. Heero could feel an uneasy and tense pressure building in the atmosphere.

"Alright nobody move!" A rebel suddenly called out.

Heero was left in shock his eyes opened wide at what he saw. One of the rebels was holding was young three-year old girl hostage. She was being held against his chest with his right hand violently wrapped around her small form pressing her into place, his left hand was holding a handgun to her head.

"Alright now if you all want this girl to live, you'll all leave quietly," He instructed menacingly.

Heero stood rooted to his feet, he was fast but not fast enough to close the distance between him and his adversary in time to stop the bullet from reaching the girl's skull if he fired. Once more feelings of guilt washed over him, he could do nothing, and he was powerless to save the girl and to stop the man.

Instantly time stopped, the wind died, leaving everyone frozen, the image of a young red-haired girl appeared behind Heero.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked.

"I cannot stop him," Heero answered.

"Can you?" She asked again.

"If I do the girl will die, if I don't many more will later suffer," Heero replied.

"Well this is a dilemma? Isn't it?" She asked yet again.

"It's my fault, I have no power, I can do nothing," He answered.

"Heero, do not be afraid, your enemy is right before you, your future is laid before your eyes, tell me what do you see before your eyes?" The green-eyed girl asked.

"Yet another life I must be responsible for, another mistake," He sighed as he answered and lowered his face.

"You know, you couldn't save me but you can save her, and you have no guarantee that will spare her life should you give in," Was her final statement as he disappeared and time returned to normal.

"What are you waiting for?" The man declared, "I told you to throw down your weapons!"

Heero didn't move, his eyes glared at the man before him, the wind was no longer blowing against Heero but at his adversary, the wind was so powerful the man had problems holding onto the girl and several Preventers were forced to take cover, the rebel could no longer keep his eyes open, and the gun was slipping from his grasp.

Heero's eyes glared with something they hadn't shown in nearly three years, murderous intent, he released a low growl and an even more powerful blast of wind erupted. Instantly Heero vanished. The next second the man who was holding the girl hostage was thrown back several feet. Heero stood where the man once stood holding the young girl in one hand. He laid her down and watched as she placed her two feet on the ground, she had light brown hair with dark eyes, her hair reached to her neck and dressed in a bluish-white one-piece dress, with brown sandals.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a kind voice.

The girl nodded she was slightly afraid of him and Heero couldn't blame her.

"You see those men over there?" He asked pointing to where the Preventers were.

The girl nodded again.

"I want you to go there and wait for me," He instructed.

She nodded and ran off. Heero's back was facing the rebel who was now sitting on the ground.

"Hey, you were really gonna kill that girl weren't you?" Heero asked.

Suddenly the atmosphere became unbearable, the air was heavy, a feeling of insanity filled the air and a powerful wave of pressure pushed down on the rebel who was now on his hands and feet trying desperately to stand up, he felt his heart stop pumping blood. He was now terrified, here he was a hardened soldier with years of experience and a merciless killer now afraid of a boy in front of him.

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

Well this story is slowly approaching it's climax. Again this was actually half a chapter but i finished this half a while ago and haven't started to write the other half, Relena's half. I've been busy lately and don't know when i'll get to write it but maybe sometime in the near future. 

For those of you who've been reading you may have noticed i upped the AC tecnological level a bit. Why? Because i belivie in an era where giant robots can pilot themselves we have no need for old CRT monitors.

As for Heero and his superhuman abilities, well you'll have to stay tuned to find out about that.

And pixie i'm really sorry if my grammar sucks, i'm trying to minimize errors wherever possible i don't know if it's working, i don't think people would understand if i wrote an entire fic in German so please bare with me please. 

Till next time feel free to leave a review if you like, and tell me what you think, of course only if you really want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8 hope you enjoy

Chapter 8: Twilight Approaches

The New Year was slowly approaching, with less that two days before the new century, the atmosphere in the city was even more hectic than usual, the hustle and bustle of everyday life combined with people buying gifts for friends or visiting family, the entire city was like a giant ants nest.

Relena was within her office going through one of her drawers. She was dressed in her usual white attire, her hair was tied by her neck. She sighed as she closed the drawer not finding what she was looking for. Suddenly Dorothy appeared in the doorway, she was also dressed in her casual attire.

"Might I ask what you are looking for?" The blond girl asked.

"I don't know but I do know it's not here," Relena replied.

"You don't know what you're looking for?" Dorothy asked.

Relena simply shook her head, she then proceeded to glance at her small golden watch on her wrist, and then with a sudden realization, a jolt of electricity passed through her body. Dorothy saw the shocked expression on her friend's face.

"Is something wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm going to be late," Relena replied, she then pressed a button on the vid-phone on her desk, "Pagan please bring the car to the front."

"Right away, Miss Relena," a voice from the vid-phone replied.

"Late for what?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm supposed to have lunch with Trowa in fifteen minutes in a restaurant that's halfway across the city," Relena said surprisingly calm.

Dorothy was going over the last sentence Relena had said in her mind trying to make sense of it.

"Wait one minute, you're telling me you have a date with someone who's not Heero?" Dorothy asked.

"It's not a date, he just asked me to lunch back at the party," Relena replied.

"Still, I thought, you would never go out with anyone besides Heero," Dorothy said.

Both girls were facing each other, they both stood a few meters apart from each other.

"Trowa, reminds me a lot of Heero, he has similar qualities," Relena stated, "But I haven't seen or heard from Heero in nearly three years, I have always been certain that I would see him again, but recently I begun to have doubts," she spoke in a sad voice.

"Relena," was all Dorothy could say.

"Sure he's no Heero but I would like to get to know him, he seems like a really nice person and I would like the opportunity to get to know him," Relena said.

"Relena something's been bothering me, at the party Quatre said he has had periodic contact with Heero, why didn't you ask him about Heero? I'm sure he would have been able to tell you something about him," Dorothy questioned.

"Because if Heero wanted to see me he would have already, but he didn't, to tell you the truth I'm kinda angry," Relena said sadly as she turned away, "That he has had contact with someone else and not me."

The blond-haired girl knew not to press her friend when it came to Heero, she would always get emotional but she was relieved that she was seek happiness elsewhere but in her heart she knew that something was wrong that her companion would only end up getting more hurt, she was turning to Trowa because she saw him as a replacement for Heero but what would happen when she found out the differences between them.

"I must leave now," Relena said, and with hat she exited the room.

The black limousine reached to a stop at the same restaurant where Heero and Quatre had their meeting before.

Relena opened the door, not waiting for Pagan to step out of the car and open it for her, she saw Trowa seated outside and went, to the table to greet him. The red-haired boy had the same frame as Heero but was slightly taller, his hair was combed the same way it always was, but the front was cut no longer did it cover one section of his face, it now neatly went across his forehead. He was dressed in a plain red t-shirt that that matched his hair, it was tucked into his blue jeans and had black shoes.

Trowa stood up when he saw Relena approaching.

"I'm glad you could come," He said addressing her.

"Thanks," Relena replied as she extended her hand, which Trowa gracefully took and placed a soft kiss on it. The violet-eyed girl then proceeded to take a seat to the opposite side of her companion.

The day passed slowly, after her lunch with Trowa she had returned home, she had found out many details about him, but she had shared very little about herself. She had enjoyed her lunch with him but after about fifteen minutes she had the urge to get away from him. It was now late evening and Relena was searching for Dorothy, she found out that her female companion had left to go see Quatre, she was not surprised Quatre would have to return to the L4 colony cluster after the New Year celebrations so she was trying to spend as much time as possible with him. Finally the brown-haired maiden made her way into her room, she walked into her closet and then proceeded to the far back, which on display showed the beautiful white kimono Heero had given her, she felt sad whenever she saw it, tears formed on the corners of her eyes, but using a newfound strength that suddenly began to course through her veins she began to fight them back.

Night had fallen once more, Heero was still awake, he had gone without sleep ever since the nightmares started, ever since the first nightmare he had, the one where he was being pulled down into darkness and he saw Relena he began to have similar nightmares except he could no longer see Relena or her light he had slipped to far down. He only took short naps, somehow in his dreams he could hear the voices of the dead coming back to haunt him, he would be walking on the corpses of the enemies he had slain and they would always cast their blame on him.

'Maybe I do deserve to suffer' He thought to himself as he sat on edge of the balcony of his hotel room, but as quickly as he spoke the thought the image of the young girl he saved earlier came to his mind, he could see the expression of hope on her face when she looked at him. There was not a single star in the night sky, however through the darkness the silver moonlight shone down on him, his dark hair covering his face as it hung towards the ground, his eyes were clothes and he was once again dressed in the long black pants he used for sleeping. The blue-eyed warrior could feel the moisture still on his skin from the slight drizzle it had earlier.

'Was she looking at me with hope?' He questioned himself in his mind 'Why? All I bring is death and destruction.'

"That's because you bring hope to all those around you," His female childish guardian said.

Immediately he raised his head, "Is that you?" He spoke out loud.

"Yup, who else would it be," The child said in his head.

"You haven't told me your name yet," Heero stated.

Heero heard a faint giggle, "I'll tell you soon enough, but Heero, it's almost time."

"Almost time?" He asked slightly confused.

"Yes your dark half, has grown beyond my power, I can no longer contain him, Heero when he is free he will try to consume you," She said.

"You still haven't told me what's going on," Heero replied, "How is what's happening to me even possible?" He asked.

"I'll tell you everything, but first you must leave the city at once!" She ordered.

"And go where?" He asked.

"To the place that has the greatest emotional attachment to you," She said gravely.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I know I've been overdoing the Heero parts, but his part just seems so much more interesting than Relena's part so please forgive me.  
Anyway if you read this story, please let me know what you think. 

Till next time...


	9. Chapter 9

The disclaimer is at the beginning and apply for the entire fic, anyway here's chapter 9 enjoy

Chapter 9: Path to Salvation

It was tranquil when Relena awoke, she had slept peacefully, she rolled across her bed to glance at the clock that lay on her bedside table. She was surprised when she saw the time, there in large green neon's the clock read 2:45 and since there were daylight that permeated through her thick curtains she knew she had overslept not that it mattered anyway, she had decided to take a small vacation for herself at least until the new year had started, but what had surprised her was that her closest friend and confidant had not awoken her like she usually did when slept in late. Now that Relena had thought about it she hadn't seen her friend in the past day, and she had expected the girl to come rushing up to her asking for the details that had occurred in her date with Trowa.

The young maiden yawned and slowly got off the bed, surprisingly as she got to her feet there was a soft knock on her door, and the voice of an aged man was heard.

"Miss Relena, are you awake?" The voice asked.

The violet-eyed girl knew the owner of the voice, it belonged to her faithful butler who had stood by her through thick and thin.

"Yes Pagan," She answered.

"Is it alright if I enter?" He asked.

Relena quickly glanced at her attire, she had on her white nightgown.

"One moment," She replied then quickly went into her closet and retrieved a red robe, putting it on and tying it at the waist, she re-entered her room.

"Yes it's fine now," She said.

The doorknob turned and the aged butler entered looking no different than he did four years ago, complete in the same suit he always wore.

"Is there something wrong?" Relena asked, she knew it was unusual for him to wake her, he never did, even when she had slept late before.

"No it's just that Miss Dorothy has been calling for you since morning, every hour, I asked her if it was important and if I should awaken you, but she replied for you to stay in your slumber and to give you the message to call her when you were finally awake, but despite this she still kept calling," The butler reported in a slightly horse voice.

"I see thank you Pagan," Relena replied, the butler bowed before her before leaving the room, closing the door on his way out.

Now this troubled her even more, she couldn't understand it, if it was really important, she would have been here to tell her and the sheer fact that she kept calling meant that it was really important. Quickly she made her way into the bathroom, and about thirty minutes later emerged, after she went into her closet and got dressed in her normal attire.

Part of her was worrying about the news her dear friend would give, various possibilities kept playing out in her mind but eventually cast them all aside. She made her way over to the vid-phone on the small coffee table in her room. Entering Dorothy's number she sat back on the red couch and waited a few seconds till the image of her friend appeared.

"Took you long enough to get up," Dorothy said "So are you gonna tell me what happened on your date?"

"Nothing special, but I don't think I'll see him again," Relena replied.

"Any particular reason why?" Dorothy asked.

"Pagan informed me that you had something important to tell me, and I don't think that you wanted to ask me about my date," The violet-eyed maiden stated.

"Ah yes, well I wanted to show you in person, but I don't think that will no longer be possible," Dorothy said with a slight trace of sadness in her voice, she lowered her gaze from Relena's for a moment then quickly regained her composure and stared at her again, "I'm also not going to be attending the New Year's ceremony tomorrow…" She was cut off.

"Dorothy what do you mean, it isn't just a new year, it's the turn of a new century, it will only come along once in our lifetimes, what could be so important that you won't attend the ceremonial ball with me?" Relena asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Relena let me finish," The blond-haired girl said, "Also one more thing," She began and this time lowered her head but didn't bring it back up, "I can no longer continue as your assistant."

Expecting to hear her companion's plea, Dorothy braced herself but was surprised when all she heard was Relena's chuckle. She raised her view to see her closest friend smiling at her.

"Well I was wondering when you were going to leave?" Relena asked rhetorically

"Huh? You're not angry?" Dorothy asked back.

"Of course not, why would I be?" Relena answered, "Dorothy I appreciated your help the past few years, but I couldn't help feeling that I was holding you back, I know someone with your resources and caliber could do so much better that being a minister's assistant."

"No, Relena I wanted that job, I wanted to be close to you, believe it or not you are my only true friend, not also that but well after seeing your strength and determination to preserve peace I wanted to help," Dorothy stated.

"Oh Dorothy, thank you, and well you also is very possibly my only true friend, no you're my best friend, you've been with me for so long, endured with me through all my pain, I cannot thank you enough, but I am also curious as to why you are leaving so soon?" Relena questioned.

Relena looked at her friend to see that she was now smiling, whatever the news was it was good news. Dorothy slowly brought up her hand, with her palm facing her direction, Relena could see it clearly, there on her third finger between her middle and baby finger was a white ring with a faint shimmer that seemed as if it were glowing a faint white light.

"OH MY GOD DOROTHY!" Relena exclaimed, "That isn't what I think it is?"

"If you think it is a wedding ring, then you are correct, Quatre proposed yesterday, that's why he invited to spend the day with him," Dorothy said smiling.

"Congratulations!" Relena declared all her thoughts were pushed aside as she appeared to be sharing in her friend's happiness, "But how did you ever get him to propose, please you must tell me everything!"

"Calm down Relena," Dorothy replied, "Believe it or not, he proposed to me last night from out of nowhere, he had invited me to spend the day with him, then he took me out for dinner at a restaurant, I should have suspected something when I noticed that we were the only ones there, then he told me he had rented out the entire restaurant for us, I suppose that should have been an obvious sign but when we were on the roof he got down on one knee and proposed, at first I was surprised but then the next thing I knew we were both kissing and I was wearing the ring."

"What kind of ring is that? I though Quatre would go for one with all sorts of jewels and a large diamond on it?" Relena asked.

"Actually I was surprised when I found out, but it's actually made from refined gundanium, he said it was made from the gundanium of SandRock," Dorothy said with the same broad smile on her face.

Relena listened attentively to Dorothy's explanation, "So when's the wedding? Where is it gonna be? Am I invited?" Relena began to barrage Dorothy with questions.

"Relena of course you are invited, actually I wanted to know if you would be my maid-of-honor?" Dorothy asked.

"Of Course! I would be honored!" Relena said barely containing her excitement.

Almost as quickly as the atmosphere had changed into it's jovial one it changed back, Dorothy looked a little saddened.

"Relena, one more thing," the blond-haired girl said.

"What is it?" Relena asked.

"Well right now both myself and Quatre are heading to his home colony in L4, I'll be celebrating the turn of the new century there with him and his sisters, I'm sorry Relena," Dorothy apologized.

Relena simply smiled back and said, "Don't be Dorothy, you found your happiness, and now you must go where you heart leads you, but know that I will always be your friend."

Dorothy smiled back at Relena, "And I will always be your friend also."

After saying their goodbye's they both terminated the line, Relena sighed, she sat back on the lavish red couch and looked up at her ceiling somehow, she no longer felt sad, Heero's memory was at the far back of her mind, seeing how happy Dorothy was, it also made her happy, but it also made her long for the same type of happiness.

A small black shuttle, made it's way through the skies, a thick blanket of white clouds seemed to stretch on both atop and below of it. The shuttle was very small, about one third the side of the Wing Gundam when in it's bird mode. There were thrusters not only at the rear but also at the rear on the tip of each wing, the shuttle turned down and into a blanket of clouds below, a peaceful white eruption occurred where the entry took place but soon dissipated, it lowered itself from the skies and onto a small island below. The dark shuttle easily landed on the green grass close to an extremely tall brick wall. Instantly as soon as the landing gear touched the ground, it came to a halt and the cockpit flew open, then in one swift motion a shadow like figure jumped forward onto the grass.

The young Japanese boy walked forward a bit still in his usual attire, he approached the wall, it was made of a strange blue brick, that was very hard and sturdy, the wall itself seemed run down and looked to be centuries old, it went upward for nearly one hundred feet. Heero turned around and glanced at the shuttle, it was secure and was some distance from the shoreline.

Even with his superhuman abilities he would unable to jump the wall, not even he could jump that high, he estimated that at most, he could probably reach two thirds the height, he then took out his grappling gun from his jacket and proceeded pointed it to the top of the wall, he then lightly squeezed the trigger and within seconds he was being pulled upward at an extremely rapid pace, when he reached the top using the momentum that was built up he did a summersault forward, while he was upside down he could make out the thickness of the wall, it was at least, twenty feet thick, with the single summersault he managed to clear the breadth of the wall and soon began to his ropeless decent, he landed effortlessly on the ground, he was kneeling with one knee facing forward and one a few inches above the ground, his head was lowered, but soon faced forward as he stood upright, his eyes became fixed on the view ahead.

There was an entire medieval city built with the same blue brick, the city was run down, and skeletons was able to be seen on the streets, it was obvious the city had been abandoned for centuries also, there were cracks on the buildings but they still held strong, some were taller than others, the windows were made of wood, and had more than likely rotted away or broken down, even the concrete path was cracked and worn away with time, the dead city seemed to give off a haunting vibe, the sun was beginning to set, it was ahead of Heero, the cloud's in the sky seems to be set on fire, the mixture of colours were like something from an artist's rendition only much more beautiful, there was a haunting feeling as the golden light filled the city, but Heero was unafraid, he then set of on one of the concrete paths that lead into the city.

"I never thought that I would be returning here," He said quietly as he disappeared down the dark alley, his index finger dragging lightly against the wall as he walked.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well that's another chapter, this story is slowly approaching both it's climax and end only about three chapters remaining, so they are going to be very interesting, i also got an interesting ending planned, i already finished the details of the next chapter all that's left is to put it down now. 

Now then if you read this story and liked it or even hated it you could always leave a review and let me know what you think, now that i look back only one person wrote a review for my last chapter, well at least one person is reading, and well i'm really doing this fic for myself, i just got the idea one day (after watching the FF7 movie) and decided to put it down. But please if you have your opinions don't hesitate to let me know.

Till next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Again I don't own Gundam Wing any of it's characters or References. So enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10: Dawn of Twilight

The abandoned city was deafeningly silent, the wind created echoes of the deal, it's howling made the city seem haunted, still the only living soul passed though the city, passed the corpse filled pathways, the crumbling houses and made his way to the heart of the cursed city where the cathedral resided.

As he entered the cathedral he was greeted with a familiar sight, the inside of the cathedral resembled the city, pews were broken and lay on the floor, the entire front where the altar lay was completely collapsed, though the inside of the cathedral was broken down, with large chasms on the walk path that lead to dark depths beneath the cathedral, the walls were also broken with cracks and some parts were completely broken down, surprisingly the windows were not broken, they were made of glass unlike the houses of the town which had wooden windows, these windows had glass of different colours and intricate designs that melded together, even as the setting sun shone through the windows the beauty of the light it provided was enough to make one forget of the crumbling architecture, yet despite all this the lone warrior made his way to the top of the cathedral that overlooked the entire broken down city, the top wasn't like the rest of the cathedral.

Firstly at the very top there were no walls just several circular pillars that supported the ceiling, the platform that Heero now stood on was shaped like that of a large oval, he didn't know what type of material it was made of but it was smooth, there was hardly any dust and he could clearly see his reflection on it, now that he thought about it the floor seemed to be made of mirror-glass, there were thirteen pillars at the very edge that supported the ceiling that was also the same shape of the platform where he stood, silently he went to the edge of the platform and looked down at the city, the golden light of the sunset spiraled down on the bluish town and shone through the great cathedral, it highlighted the damned city, and made it look ethereal.

"What is this place?" A childish voice asked from behind him.

Heero didn't turn to respond he knew who it was. He had heard the voice many times before, instead he just continued to look out toward the setting sun.

"War is something that has existed since as long as man did, I guess this city is an example of that," He replied never shifting his gaze.

"Huh? I don't get it," The childish voice said.

"This city in fact predates the entire AfterColony calendar, it had existed since medieval times, it was once a thriving city," Heero became quiet and lowered his eyes, the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, "This city located on this island had remained untouched since that incident that occurred nearly a millennia ago."

"Heero?" The innocent voice asked.

"I only came here twice before in my lifetime, once after the eve wars and the other approximately three years ago," Heero stated, "I don't know why, but this town, it has a calming effect on me."

"I see," The young girl replied.

Heero finally turned to acknowledge the girl, he didn't have his icy gaze he usually did, "Isn't it about time you tell me your name?" He asked her.

"Okay how about this, I'll make you a deal, if you are victorious, I'll tell you my name," The girl replied smiling up at him.

"Victorious?" Heero asked slightly puzzled.

"Never mind that, tell me more about this city," She said smiling at him.

Heero couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, he barely knew the girl before him, he didn't know what was going on with him, but every time he saw the green-eyed girl he felt he didn't need to fight, he was at peace and didn't care what was happening to him, deciding to obey the young child he turned once more to the sunset, more than half of it had sunk into the horizon, the clouds seemed to be lit ablaze with the mixture of orange and red light, he leant up on the closest pillar and spoke again.

"The people here all they have ever wanted was to live in peace, but there were men who craved power, a foreign nation wanted control of this city, and they invaded, the killed everyone in the city, men, women and children, but this city also bears a dark secret, a secret that only the lord knew, when the invaders came to the cathedral he unleashed it's power," He explained.

"It's power?" The girl asked.

"The windows of the cathedral were made by the most skilled alchemists at the time, they have the power to harness the sunlight, it's not destructive but it blinds all who see it, once the light covered the entire city they all became blind, in the madness that ensued they killed themselves, since that time this city has disappeared from history, those unfortunate few who have found this city, whether it be adventurers, looters or historians, they all journeyed into the catacombs beneath the city and fell victims to it's unsolvable maze." The finished explaining.

"He..Heero," The girl muttered.

The blue-eyed boy was to caught up in his own story he didn't notice that his companion had collapsed, quickly he raced over to her form, she was lying on the floor and looking up at him, she was smiling and trying to hide the pain she was experiencing. He knelt down beside her and supported her upper body as he brought it into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "What happened?" His voice carried a hint of desperation in it.

The red-haired girl looked up and smiled at him, hearing the emotion of worry in his voice it re-affirmed her courage "Heero forgive me I'm not…strong enough," She muttered.

"Strong enough for what?" He asked, "What's going on?"

"Heero your dark half that you created, I can no longer contain him, please forgive me I tried my hardest…." Her voice went silent as her eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms.

"Hey wait," He almost shouted.

Before he could react he heard another voice coming from behind him, "Foolish child, I don't know what she ever saw in you," The voice said.

Heero didn't have to respond he knew who the voice belonged to, he quickly turned around and glared at the man in the military outfit, the sun had completely set, and night was beginning to creep in, his new adversary kept to the shadows close to a pillar so Heero couldn't see his face.

"You, what did you do to her!" Heero demanded.

"I made sure she will never interfere between us again," The man calmly stated.

Heero's gaze was now a cold as ice as he stared at the man, "You'll regret that."

The mystery man chuckled to himself, "You think so huh?" He asked rhetorically.

"Who are you?" Heero demanded.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now, but if you still haven't," The shadowed figure stepped out from the shadow behind the pillar and stepped into Heero's plain view.

Heero was shocked when he saw his adversary, despite his eyes being ruby red and his hair raven-black, it was his splitting image, his facial structure, build and height were identical to Heero's.

"I'm you, I'm your dark-half," The dark-Heero said.

Heero glared at the man, "Is that so?" Heero asked sarcastically.

"You don't believe me, allow me to demonstrate," As soon as he finished his sentence he disappeared from Heero's view.

Before Heero could even respond, he appeared at Heero's left, the blue-eyed boy could only sense his presence as soon as he tried to react his ruby-eyed opponent's fist collided into his jaw, Heero was taken off his feet and flew back until he collided with a pillar, a cloud of dust was raised from the collision, the pillar still stood but there was a crack from the impact. Heero stuttered to his feet.

"How did you…" He didn't have time to finish his statement.

"I told you before I'm your dark half, your anger, envy, pride, and most of all your enmity, I'm the you, you hated, the you that you didn't want to become!" His voice roared.

"He...Heero!" The young girl cried out from the floor, both their eyes met, "You are the only one that can defeat him, he was spawned from you, he has all your strength that's why you are the only one who can defeat him," She said almost pleadingly.

"So, still not dead yet huh?" the dark-Heero walked over to the girl, he extended his hand forward and clenched his fist.

She cried out in pain. Hearing her voice crying out and the suffering it held, was enough to rekindle Heero's strength.

"STOP!" Heero shouted.

The dark-Heero stopped and turned to his opposite. He had an expressionless expression on his face.

"I don't know what's going on with me, I don't know it you really are my dark half, but that girl there," Heero said his voice void of all emotions, his eyes glaring at his opponent, "If you plan on causing her pain," Heero paused for a moment, the girl looked at him she was still lying on the floor but was smiling at him, his other had an emotionless expression on his face, Heero clenched his fist, "I promise you this, if you harm her," He clenched his fist tighter, "I'll kill you."

"Can you?" The dark-Heero asked.

It was Heero's turn to use his super-human speed, but as he disappeared from his opponents view before could land a blow, his adversary appeared before him and connected his fist with Heero's face, once again Heero was sent back this time colliding with another pillar.

"You, I'll deal with you now," He paused for a moment, "how ironic that at the dawn of a new century will be the dawn of a new me," The dark-Heero stated.

"You, what are you after?" Heero asked supporting himself on the pillar.

"What I want, is to your dominant side, you erase your existence and replace it with mine," He said glaring at Heero.

"That will never happen," Heero replied, "Because I'm going to kill you."

Relena walked silently on the beach, there weren't anyone there, she was the only one, her brown sandals leaving footprints in the sand with every step, he had arrived at her destination, the rippled of the waves would reach up to her ankles, behind her there was a staircase that lead down to the beach, she could have stopped of by the staircase and taken it to this location but she enjoyed walking, she sat down on the semi-wet sand, her white skirt would surely have some sand residue and be wet when she sat down but she didn't care.

"I believe here's where we first met," She said speaking to no-one, "How long has it been Heero, I haven't seen you in so long, but I still think of you and quite often also," She said followed by a light giggle.

There was a soft wind blowing, it wasn't enough to sway her hair but it could be felt on her skin, the sun had begun it's decent but was still hadn't reached the horizon yet, it hung like a yellow orb above the endless blue.

"Heero I still believe that we will one day meet again, I know it, Heero, this is kinda odd isn't it, talking to you, but you're not here," She said her voice slightly lower than the sound of the waves, "Heero here is where I feel closest to you, so here's where I'll make my confession, Heero you changed my life, if I didn't meet you on this beach over four years ago I don't want to think about the direction my life would have taken, I was a spoilt little girl, but from the moment I lifted your helmet off, everything changed, you were always so strong, going of into battle never going if it was going to be your last, but that's what I admired about you," She stopped and sighed, another rippled reached up to her feet, she pulled her knees closer to her chin, "Heero I just want you to know that, well I'll just say it, I think I'm in love with you, strange huh, to love a person who isn't here but Heero I had forgotten all those lessons you though me, about being strong and following your emotions and well, my emotions lead me forward not backward, so I'm going to go on living and fighting, I don't know where you are but I hope you find happiness, I hope that you will also move forward and don't get trapped in your memories of the past, our memories are important they bring us both sorrow and joy but we shouldn't dwell on them to long or we may miss on an opportunity for future happiness I realized that with Dorothy and Quatre's engagement, Heero tomorrow will always come and I don't want to regret the decisions I made in my life so I keep going forward and there may be someone else there for me other than you, Heero this is my farewell," Slowly she got up, she didn't even notice it had begun to rain, but the sky had become overcast and there was a light drizzle, she turned around to see her limousine parked by the road and an aged butler standing at the base of the steps with an umbrella in hand, she smiled at him. She turned back once more to look at the ocean.

"Heero there are people who love me and care about me, so I'll move on, I'll never forget you, you who though me so many lessons, showed me my own strength, and forever changed my life, this will be the last time I come here, farewell Heero."

As she turned around from the beach she made a silent promise to herself to never look back at it. With her last words she dusted off the sand that stuck to her clothes and walked off towards the butler who was waiting for her. As she reached nearer and nearer to him the rain slowly picked up once she was in the car it came down as a torrent, the car drove off, leaving the beach behind.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well about two chapters left, I hope to have them up before the week's end, but I'm not making any promises, well this basically ends Relena's story, Heero's one in the next chapter, then I got a surprise ending in the last chapter. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. 

If you read this story you can always leave a review and let me know what you think.

Till next time...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of it's characters or references.

Okay,I know it's been really long since my last update, but I've been really busy...soI apologize...hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11: Tears of Blood

Lying on soft green grass two figures stared up into the clear blue sky, filled with white puffy clouds. The grass was ankle's length and stretched on as far as the eye could see, there was no noticeable land marks, like protruding rocks, patches of bare dirt, just the endless soft green grass, in fact as both creatures lay there they couldn't even feel the dirt on their backs, just the support of the soft grass. Up in the sky the sun shone overhead in the sea of endless blue with patches of white islands. There was soft and gently breeze that was traveling along the landscape giving a sense of serenity as traveled passed the two figures.

The two figures were of different sizes, one was longer and larger, the other smaller and thin, they were also of different genders, the larger one was male and the smaller one female. The male had chocolate brown hair that was slightly long reaching down to the base of his neck with thick strands of bangs covering his eyes. His eyes were an intense icy blue. He was dressed with dark clothes, dark long pants, a plain white t-shirt and a dark jacket, with a pair of white sneakers.

The female who had a child's form had slightly longer hair but here's were a deep wine red, her eyes were like twin emeralds, her skin was fairer than his like pure ivory, and her was only dresses in a long one piece white dress tat tied around her neck, leaving her back slightly exposed and reaching down past her knees.

"It sure is peaceful here," The girl said is calm voice breaking the silence.

"Yeah," The male replied calmly also.

The girl then proceeded to close her eyes, from the outer corner of her left eye a single tear began to form. As if on queue the once peaceful sky was instantly replaced by an overcast black veil, no these cloud's weren't dark grey like normal rain clouds but they were as black as night. No longer was the peaceful blue sky with white clouds and a soaring sun blazing down on the land. The wind had picked up also, and was no longer peaceful but violent, the single tear strolled down the girl's face.

"I guess the time has come," She said with the same calmness but a hint of sorrow.

"We couldn't run forever," The male replied.

"Heero, promise me one thing," She said with the sadness growing.

"What's that?"

"That I'll see you again, this you, the you that you are now," She said as they both sat up, they turned to look at each other, Heero who was taller was looking down at her and she looking up at him, "I want to see this you again, this you, the you that I love…"

And with those final words she disappeared, the entire illusion disappeared and was soon engulfed in darkness.

Heero lay on the floor atop the cathedral, he was lying face down there was a crater that spread out where he lay as he was in the middle of the crater. His clothes were battered, his jacket and t-shirt was almost in shreds, his pants had some rips by the knees and there were scars that covered him, there was a wound on his forehead and a trail of blood streamed down the right side of his face, his evil half stood at the edge of the crater and glared down at his polar half.

"How pathetic, the once great pilot of Gundam Zero," The entity spoke and walked towards Heero's battered body, then with one hand grabbed Heero by his collar, or what's left of it had lifted him up with a single hand. He now held him in the air effortlessly with a single hand.

"And you're supposed to be the strongest out of all the Gundam pilots, the one who conquered the Zero system, look at you now I'm ashamed to even be related to you." He ended his sentence by tossing him aside with sheer ease, Heero was tossed like a rag-doll and collided with yet another pillar.

Struggling to stand on his own two feet, the former Gundam pilot cast his left eye on his enemy, his right eye was closed because the blood formed a stream that covered it. His adversary was now facing away from him, his eyes lost in the star filled sky, millions of tiny glowing specks shone down on them together with a large round silver sphere.

"It's almost time," The entity said calmly while still gazing at the stars, "The end of this century, AfterColony 200 is almost upon us."

Calmly turning he walked over to Heero who was still struggling to stand on his feet, once more he lifted the once great warrior off his feet and held him in the air with one hand, this time however an eerie thick black mist seemed to surround the entity's body.

"This is it, Heero, this is power, the power of your rage, anger, hatred combined, it was that combined with your sorrow, remorse and guilt that created me, but unfortunately I'm still a part of you, a part that now wishes to be free."

Heero listened to everything his dark side spoke, he didn't understand anything. Was this creature born of him? Was it created from his own darkness? If so then how was this possible? Countless questions plagued the young warrior's mind, and to each he didn't know the answer.

'The hell with this!' Heero shouted in his mind 'The hell with being the perfect warrior! What does being a warrior mean anyway? To hell with everyone I killed! It's not like I did it without purpose. There were those who tried to kill me also! And I didn't complain about it! I did my best in the situations that was forced upon me. To hell with everyone! The hell with everything!' He screamed in his mind.

Heero's body began to convulse violently in his opponent's hands, his hands, feet, head and torso shook uncontrollably, without knowing it Heero's fist suddenly collided with his opponent's head forcing him to loosen his grip and sending him into the ground.

"What the!" Dark Heero exclaimed as he saw Heero looking down at him, the same black mist from before that surrounded Dark Heero also surrounding Heero now, Heero's eyes were also void of his pupils, only an intense white stare was left.

"Yes that's it relinquish your sorrow and embrace your hate!" Dark Heero said in triumph, "Now give into me."

Heero began to slowly walk towards his dark half, as he did, his body began to become transparent and as hid body began to become transparent the black mist that surrounded him began to become thicker and thicker, finally as he was a few feet away from his dark half, all that was left of Heero was an outline and the mist was so thick it was impossible to see through, it appeared to be pure darkness. Then as he stepped directly in front Dark Heero, Heero vanished, and the darkness that was before Dark Heero began to seep into combine with the same black mist that surrounded his own body. Then there was silence, nothing remained, only one figure, gone was the other male as well as the mist. All that was left was Dark Heero.

Relena was attending a lavish ball with one of her suitors. They were both in the ballroom dancing along with the other faceless couples…then she felt it a sudden sharp thrust into her heart, a pain indescribable, and foreign, not only was it painful, it felt different like no other pain she had experienced before. She broke away from her date, clutching at her heart she knelt down and almost instantly collapsed on the floor drawing the attention of everyone.

Duo and Hilde were at church, both were seated at the third pew from the altar, the church was in the process of being filled, the font pews were already filled and more and more people were coming in. Duo was seated beside Hilde, and then he felt it a pain lodging at his heart, he had experienced pain before being a former Gundam pilot, but this pain felt like it was melting his heart while keeping him alive.

"Duo," Hilde said concerned seeing Duo grab his heart in pain, he stuttered from the corner of the pew and before he could step onto the isle collapsed. Hilde rushed over to him and a crowd soon began to form around the fallen boy.

Trowa, Catherine and the rest of the circus performers were gathered together in an extremely large tent, there were also several other guests, there were lights strewn up, music was playing loudly, there were various couples chatting and making out, and an extremely large buffet table. Trowa and Catherine were at the table both had plates in their hands and stood in-line to get their food when all of a sudden Trowa dropped his plan, he went down on his knees and began to clutch his at his chest where his hear lay.

"Trowa, what's wrong?" Catherine asked concerned kneeling white him placing one of her hands on his shoulders.

"My chest, it feels as if it's on fire," He said in pain.

"Trowa wait here I'll go get help," She said with fear in her voice, but by the time she finished he had collapsed.

Dorothy's shuttle had arrived early and Quatre was at the spaceport waiting for her along with several members from the Maganac corps. There were several other people who formed a crowd around the escalators, but the Maganac corps formed a circle around Quatre preventing anyone from coming near him, eventually people could be seen coming up the escalator, Quatre kept his eyes open to see if he could spot his future wife, the sound of families and loved ones reuniting could be heard by the blond boy's ears but he kept his eyes focusing trying his hardest to see if he could see his soul mate, and sure enough he did, he caught a glimpse of golden hair coming up from the spaceport.

"Dorothy!" He almost shouted as she stepped off the escalator.

He didn't need to shout her name she had recognized him the moment he had spotted her, they both walked closer to each other, the Maganac corps members now surrounding the two. Without any words they embraced each other.

"How you've been?" She asked as they broke their embrace.

"Without you I've been lost," He replied smiling.

Dorothy giggled…and then it seared through both of them, the same pain felt by their companions, both clutched their chests and went down in pain. The Maganac corps thinking it was an assignation attempt covered the both of them while the sound of an alert sounded and other Maganac members to flood the area. The two soon collapsed together.

"Is this your idea of spending a fun night celebrating the New Year?" Sally asked positioning herself in her fighting stance.

Both Sally and Wu-fei were inside a dojo both had on white karate gi's, and stood facing each other.

"What's wrong with this?" Wufei asked.

"Well let's see it's the turn of a new century, it only come around let's see…oh yeah once every one hundred years," Sally scowled as she replied.

"It's only the passage of time, nothing to hold value to," Wu-fei countered, "Are you saying you'd rather be at a party?"

"And miss the opportunity to put you in your place, not a chance, now stop holding back and come at me."

As they both lunged at each other they fell back gripping their chests in pain, soon they both fell to their knees and almost instantly collapsed on the floor.

Lady Une was finishing up in her office when the sound of her vid-phone ringing went off. Immediately she connected the line, the image was dark but it was in the outline of a man, she immediately recognized who it was.

"Preventer Heaven," She said standing up to salute him.

"Lady Une, arrest the president of the Earth Sphere," The man said in an eerie calm and peaceful voice.

"Sir?" She asked.

"I'm sending you files that has him charged with high treason, you will confine him and he will be placed before the senate," And with those final words the image vanished but a new window came up asking her to accept the fie transfer. She immediately accepted.

As soon as she pressed the button to accept the doors to her office busted open and a young girl with red hair walked in.

Lady Une smiled at the girl, "I'm coming you don't have to remind me again," She said slightly annoyed.

"I have to keep reminding you, it's already late and Relena's already at the ball, we have to leave now," Mariemaia stated.

"Alright I'll be out in five," Lady Une replied.

The girl stepped out of the office and Lady Une looked on her screen to see the file transfer had finished, she sighed to herself, even in times of peace there are those that keep seeking more power. As she stepped out from behind her desk, and looked back at the glass wall behind her she could see countless other skyscrapers fill the landscape, she walked over to the glass and looked down, there were countless people in the streets, they were like ants…then it hit her also the searing pain that emanated from her heart and spread throughout her body.

At the Lunenburg castle within the library halls, close to a table with a vid-phone on it the outline of a male figure lay collapsed on the floor similar to Une and the others.

On Mars both Zechs and Noin were at their residence within the Mars base, it was fairly large since Zechs was the overseer of the Terraformation project, both were on the balcony, sitting on opposite sides of a round glass table. The sound of a soft melody was audible by both of them, they both they their champagne glasses in the air, and gently let them touch together before bringing it to their lips where the red liquid easily flowed past.

"Hmmm?" Noin wondered.

"Is something the matter?" Zechs asked.

"No I just wish that everyday can be like this," She answered.

Zechs stood up and extended his hand towards his companion, she accepted his gesture, soon they were both in each other's arms slowly moving together, it seemed so peaceful and tranquil…but it would not last as the same pain that was wrought on the others also befell them, unable to think clearly with a tight grasp on their chests they both collapsed on the floor.

Heero didn't know where he was, he felt as if his body was sinking, like he was in a large body of water, but the water was calm, there was no movement and he could breathe easily, there was also no pressure on his body. His eyes opened slowly as if he was now awakening after a long slumber. He wasn't surprised where he was, he was surrounded by a blinding light, all around him and extended on as far as the eye could see, if was difficult to get one's bearings as everywhere looked the same. He was lying horizontally within the strange area and kept sinking down, eventually tired of sinking he moved so he could stand vertically, as he did he felt his feet land on something hard.

He started to walk forward his face lowered his dark bangs covering his face. He stuttered at firs like a child now learning to walk, but he didn't get far, what he saw in front of him definitely made him surprised. All of his friends were before him in an arch, Relena was the furthest and at the center.

Heero lowered his head and walked past all of them, he stopped at arm's length from Relena. All his companions, everyone who he had contact with, Relena, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wu-fei, Dorothy, Noin, Une, Treize and Zechs were there, they were now at both sides of him but they weren't angry or sad, they were smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked.

"Strange question after all you were the one who summoned us here," Relena replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked another question.

"You were in a bind and your heart called all those that were closest to you for help," Relena answered, "Oh I see, you can't remember anything yet, can you my love?" She asked almost rhetorically.

"I don't understand what's going on," He replied.

"I think there's someone who wants to see you," She said as she moved aside.

Heero seeing her gesture walked past her, then he saw her, a young girl with red hair and long one-piece dress standing away with her back facing him, she was several feet away from him. Slowly she turned around to meet each other's gaze, she was smiling like all the others, a small puppy with light brown fur then came running up to Heero, it circled around his barking happily, the dark-haired warrior then knelt down and picked the puppy up. He then proceeded to walk over to the girl that barely reached him by his waist.

"Thing's seem pretty bad don't they," She stated.

"I guess they do," He replied.

"Do you plan on fighting, or do you plan to fade away?" She asked.

He knelt down and placed the dog before him, he then stood back up and looked down at the girl, "I can't leave things as they are, this evil was born of me, I created it, it my darkness and my responsibility, I cannot leave it as it."

"Can you defeat him?" She asked.

"Before I wasn't sure, I wasn't sure of my self, then he said something to me that my strength comes from him, I think…I think I'm beginning to understand a little about myself."

"I see well that's good then, remember I'm always with you," She said quietly.

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" The young girl asked.

"If I didn't meet you I probably would have faded away, but now…now I won't hate myself anymore or dwell on my sins, I'll keep moving forward and never hesitating," Heero said firmly.

All of his friends surrounded him forming a circle, Relena stepped forward out of the circle and near to the young girl, "Remember Heero, your friends are always with you supporting you," Relena said.

"All of us," Duo added.

"Everyone," Trowa commented.

"So don't forget," It was Quatre.

"To never give up," Wu-fei.

"And if you're in doubt or lost?" Dorothy.

"We're right here," Noin.

"We'll give you our strength," Une.

"If you're in need of it," Treize.

"So if you've lost your way," Zechs.

"We'll help guide you back on the right path," They all said in unison

The young girl smiled up at Heero, "See you have wonderful friends, who will stand by your side no matter what."

"Go now Heero, confront your darkness," Relena said stepping closer to him.

When she was directly in front of him she went onto her toes and brought both their lips together, Heero didn't fight back, his hands went around her waist pulling her into him, her hands went around his neck and he supported her as they both passionately shared their first. After a few minutes they both broke away, Relena was smiling looking up at him and Heero was doing something he had never done before, he was smilingwhile looking down at her.

"We're all supporting you," She said finally.

And then everything vanished, everyone was gone Heero closed his eyes, then reopened them, his stare was like ice, the death glare he had during the olden days, his deep blue eyes blazing with power. Soon he started to shine, a golden light enveloped his body and radiated with divine power.

Atop the cathedral Dark Heero was standing at the edge looking down at the city, "Ahh I'm alive, so this it what it feels to be alive," He said stretching out his arms, "And just in time for the new century."

But his celebration was to early a sharp pain struck at his head, he immediately brought his hand to his head and stammered back losing his balance, suddenly a golden light enveloped him radiating with warmth and compassion.

"What the…what's going on?" Dark Heero exclaimed.

The intense light that shone brighter than the sun, that would have blinded someone if they looked at it left Dark Heero's body, the entity covered his eyes and turned his head so as not to look at the light. The light settled at the center of the platform atop the cathedral.

Then it took a humanoid form. A male form, with same height and build as Dark Heero, the light intensified into a body, and no longer illuminated the night. Heero now stood looking at his evil half, but Heero was different his eyes were now a lighter shade of blue like the morning sky, his hair no longer the messy dark brown but a snowy white and slightly longer, his clothes were also different. He wore a sleeveless, turtleneck t-shirt that fitted him, it wasn't tight nor was it loose, but fitted him perfectly, his wore long white pants, that was fairly loose, and seemed to be made of regular cloth reaching to his ankles and a pair of white sneakers on his feet.

"You how are you still alive?" Dark Heero questioned.

"Darkness, be silent and succumb to thy master," Heero spoke.

"Whatever guess I'll have to gut you the old-fashioned way," Dark Heero commented.

The dark mist began to assemble in his hand to soon intensified into a black katana, the entire blade was black, hilt, grip and blade, there was also a black mist that surrounded the katana. Heero wasn't left behind, an brilliant light began to shine in the palm of his right hand and immediately intensified into a white katana, the opposite of Dark Heero's, the hilt, grip and blade was white and seemed to have a shining glow to it.

Dark Heero lunged at Heero, his movements were so fast he was nothing but a blur, but as he struck forward, Heero moved to sideways and dodged the blow, several more strikes and slashes but Heero effortlessly evaded them.

"You know for the longest time I've hated you," Heero spoke.

"I'm you," Dark Heero countered.

"I know I hated myself, I hated my weakness, my anger, hate, everything that drove me to kill people I hated it," Heero said.

Dark Heero tried to slash again but with one swift move Heero knocked the blade from his hand. Then he struck him in his chest. Dark Heero didn't wince in pain he merely stared at him.

"All I ever wanted was to find a place where I belong, how was that so wrong," Dark Heero said as Heero pulled his katana out and the entity collapsed but not before Heero caught him with one hand.

"I know, but you already had a place where you belong, but you weren't very welcome, but now you have a home there."

Dark Heero closed his eyes and began to fade away, but didn't fade into nothingness, he began to glow a golden light like Heero.

"Home…that word….it sounds…nic…e," Were the final words as Dark Heero's light merged into Heero.

Heero then stood up looked up at the sky, he knew what time it was, the new year had arrived at certain parts of the world, and he was at peace. Suddenly he began around, he saw the young girl lying on her back. He went over to her knelt down and lifted her, supporting her upper body in his arms, he smiled down at her.

"You were victorious," She commented.

"Thanks to your support," He replied.

"That's good, you look better with white hair, I'm feeling tired, I guess I'll rest a bit," She said sleepily.

Her body then began to fade away, it became transparent and disappeared. Heero looked down, no longer was she there, and he knew she would no longer appear before him.

To Be Concluded…

* * *

There my longest chapter,I hope you enjoyed it...that's basically the end only an epilogue left, then this fic is finished, btw how do you like Heero's new look? kinda effiminate huh? Again I apoligize for getting it up so lateI said in my last chapterI wanted to finish it that week...but like I said I've been busy also this chapter was really long took me three days in fact I now finished it and I'm in the middle of one of my classes! 

Please do review...tell me what you think

Oh and for those who were reading my other G-Wing fic True, I'm sorry butI deleted it,I have another story planned once I finish this one and it has several ideas from True but it has a plot whereas True had none and was nothing but pure 1xR fluff.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing any of it's characters or references.

Last chapter here, enjoy, a bit over the top in this one.

Final Chapter

Chapter 12: Dämmerung des Schwarzen Engels

It had been almost two months to the day when Heero underwent his change. He lay back on his bed within his apartment looking up at the ceiling, it was a little past mid-day and the young warrior's mind were on the events that were about to transpire.

_Flashback- 1 week earlier_

Heero was at the Luxemburg castle deep within the library chamber, it was still as dark as ever. There was another figure with him that sat around a circular table and was facing him. Heero's eyes were on a report file that was in his hand. It was comprised of a thin material like plastic and only as long as a regular page, on it the words illuminated with a blue light. Heero briefly touched an arrow at the top of the page and instantly a new set of words flashed onto the report.

When he finished reading it he placed it on the table.

"Is this accurate?" He asked the enigma.

"It seems to be a farewell gift from Erobern Sie."

"Can't they just roll over quietly, I'm rather not get involved in this mess," Heero replied

"Yeah, one week left, I'm still trying to determine the target for the attack, but it's proving difficult." The cloaked individual stated.

"But you have a guess?" The blue-eyed soldier asked.

"It's the same guess as yours."

"Then I guess I'll deal with it," Heero finished turning away from him, "But this is the last time, after this I'm finished with this line of work."

"It was always your choice when you chose to finish."

After hearing the final words of Preventer Heaven Heero silently walked away from him, it would be the last time they would ever have contact.

_End Flashback_

He closed his eyes and tried hard not to focus on the upcoming battle, but soon his thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a loud explosion in the distance. He lay calmly but the sound of several more explosions mixed in with the cries of humans forced him to slowly open his eyes.

"I guess it's time," He said to himself.

He got off his bed and slipped into his white sneakers. He was dressed in the clothes that he had received when he was reformed, but now he took up a long-sleeved white jacket that rested on a chair. When he slipped it on it reached down past his waist and the openings at the wrist were extremely wide. It seemed to be made of the same cloth as his pants, but it wasn't a plain colour like the rest of his clothes it had dark grey crucifixes by both arms. Once his was complete he took up his golden crucifix, and looked at it intently. He could see her face smiling back at him. The red-haired young girl who never gave up on him.

"Thanks, this is for you," He said to himself and he slipped it around his neck.

He walked out toward the balcony, he was only on the seventh floor so he wasn't very high up but he could make see a thick blanket of smoke in the distance. Below him people were scampering around like ants.

"This isn't the first time New Port City was attacked, I expected the people to be more organized than this," He confessed.

The sound of another explosion followed by a powerful tremor rocked the landscape. The balcony Heero stood on started to give way and had begun to separate from the building. The white-haired Hero saw in the distance and multiple fires began and several surrounding skyscrapers began to collapse. The balcony separated and started to fall but Heero remained unmoved as it plummeted down.

"I guess it's time," He said to himself.

Without even a second thought he lunged forward and leaped off the falling piece of concrete. He landed kneeling on one knee, both his feet on the ground as the falling debris landed behind him. Slowly he stood up and looked forward in the direction from which everyone was running. There he saw his target, seven Serpent mobile suits coming towards his direction. From his right hand and bright intense white light began to radiate. He walked calmly towards approaching mobile suits. The light began to take shape.

"Well then let's begin..."

Relena could barely remember what happened, the entire cathedral was now in ruins. Her eyes slowly fluttered open but a large pain in her head suddenly forced her eyes to open as wide as they can. She brought both her palms to her head to try to contain the pain, however while still reeling from the concussion she suddenly remembered the function to which she was attending. Quickly she looked around there was debris everywhere, she could not find her entourage but another figure quickly caught her attention, it was within arms length of where she was.

"Oh God! Dorothy!" Relena exclaimed as she did a quick dart over to her unconscious friend.

Dorothy was half buried under the rubble. Forcing all her strength Relena tried to move it, suddenly other sounds could be heard through the rubble. Immediately Relena looked up.

There she could several figures moving chunks of debris out of the way as they tried to come to their feet. Relena recognized every one of them.

"Hey princess, you okay?" A braided American asked.

"Duo, Dorothy's trapped under the rubble, and I don't know where Quatre is," Relena said with moist eyes.

"Duo go help Relena, Wu-Fei and I will search for Quatre," Trowa ordered.

The entire right wall of the cathedral had collapsed and the outside view, only more carnage was evident. More than three quarters of the ceiling had collapsed, many of the pews were completely destroyed, and in the distance the sound of more explosions could be heard.

Duo came over and helped to remove the chunks of concrete from atop Dorothy. Her once splendid gown was now dirty and parts were ripped. Relena immediately grabbed Dorothy, she supported her on one hand and using the other to tug her shoulder back and forth.

"Dorothy wake up, wake up, we can't stay here," Relena pleaded.

Slowly the blond-haired woman's eyes opened, "Relena…what's…going on?" Dorothy forced herself to ask.

"I don't know…" Relena was cut off.

"Quatre!" Dorothy suddenly exclaimed sitting up.

"It's alright we've found him," Duo replied.

Trowa and Wu-fei were a few feet away from Relena digging Quatre up from beneath the rubble. Once his top half was exposed Trowa immediately checked his pulse.

"His pulse is faint, but it's steady, we need to get him to a hospital," Trowa stated.

"Him and everyone else," Duo added looking around, "Does anyone here know what happened?"

"I remembered hearing something that sounded like a missile and impact before everything started to collapse," Wu-fei said.

"It's not just the cathedral but it seems the entire town is under attack," Catherine said standing outside what was left of the once grand cathedral.

"Now I wish I didn't spend all this money on this tux, I ripped all over, I can't return it now," Duo complained.

"Quatre!" Dorothy exclaimed before trying running over to him. He was still unconscious and even though he was only a few steps away from her, her body soon collapsed before she could on her own two feet. Luckily Relena was there to catch her.

"What's going on? Why is this happening on my wedding day?" Dorothy sounded strange to Relena. Never would Relena imagine that Dorothy could sound this weak and vulnerable.

Everyone was silent for a moment, except for Wu-fei and Sally who was still trying to get in contact with the Preventers.

"Any luck?" Trowa asked.

"Vid-phones lines are down, there a lot of static, something must be jamming the signal," Wu-fei replied.

"Either way we should find an alternative means of trying to contact them, we should probably try to get away from here and make contact with a hospital," Trowa said.

But then all their conversations were interrupted by a loud crashing sound, then another sound similar to it, it had a consecutive rate that sounded like footsteps.

"That sounds familiar, almost like a…." Duo started.

"Don't finish that sentence Duo!" Trowa shouted.

Suddenly everyone looked up to see what their eyes could only believe. In front of them towering over the cathedral, was a Serpent mobile suit, it's faceplate blinked red a few times, it turned to the small group and raised it's double Gatling gun pointing it at them.

"Should we run?" Duo asked his feet frozen to the ground.

"Where to, besides we won't get far," Wu-fei replied.

Dorothy looked up from within Relena's arms, she could clearly see the mobile suit prepped to strike, Relena also had a look of fear in her eyes. Dorothy shifted so she could see Quatre who was still unconscious and resting.

"Is this the end?" Dorothy asked looking up at Relena.

Relena glanced down at Dorothy and gave her a re-assuring smile, she then looked up as the mobile suit raised its Gatling gun and prepared to fire.

Then she saw it, a flash of white; that formed a streak, and faded into the wind. Relena's eyes opened wide, she couldn't comprehend what had just occurred, her heart felt clenched, her entire body tensed up as if ready to accept it's fate. Before anyone could comprehend what had just happened the mobile suit now lay on it's back, it's entire face plate had been severed from its' body and new figure had appeared draped in white. He stood facing away from them, his stood on a broken down pillar with a white katana in his right hand.

Relena didn't need to see the newcomer's face she already knew whom it was, as well as the rest of the former Gundam pilots. Even though they could only see him from behind and his hair colour was different, they all recognized him.

"Let's see that brings the total count to; forty-five down, five left to go," Heero said in his emotionless tone his eyes facing forward to the five more Serpents that recognized him and had begun to approach.

-Fin

* * *

The End that's it, story's complete, who here can guess what gave me the idea for this last chapter? It was metal gear solid 4, actually this entire fic was inspired by MGS4, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children and of course Kingdom Hearts, most people may have already seen the similarites to Kingdom Hearts coughDarkHeerocough .This fic was a bit over the top wasn't it, well I wanted to write something different from the norm that I'm used to reading so I came up with this. Well to those who enjoyed it I'm glad you did, and to everyone who reviewed I'm glad you did, btw the title for this chapter Dämmerung des Schwarzen Engels it translates to Dawn of the Black Angel, it's German. Well farewell thanks for reading. I think I may post another fic but it will be a pure 1xR fic.

-Rend


End file.
